To Catch a Pirate
by geminicastor
Summary: Bakura Ryou's ship is taken by pirates and a year later, he is intent on catching the pirate who stole his father's treasure. Unfortunately, that pirate is the dreaded Akefia Bakura. And this time, Ryou is in danger of the pirate stealing more than treasure. Bakura might steal Ryou's heart. Tendershipping AU! Based on the book by Jade Parker! M: violence, swearing, sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you reading Hikari no Game, it's coming to a close! So here is my next story! **

**To Catch a Pirate (by Jade Parker) is one of my favorite romance books ever and I was reading it again and decided that "Hey...he reminds me of Bakura! He has a British accent, a scar on his right cheek, and is mostly an asshole!" and here we are. :)**

**If you haven't read my other "based on so so story" fanfics on , then I write these kinds LOOSELY BASED. This is because I like to do things a little differently. So don't be mad if your favorite part of the book isn't in the fanfic, or if it ends really differently from the book. Because it might be different~  
**

**I'm going to try to not take ages to update (like I am with Hikari no Game). This is the longest first chapter I've ever written ever!**

**16 chapters in the book so 16 chapters in the fanfic! Let's go!  
**

* * *

1720

Bakura Ryou had been so excited for this trip on the open seas. He couldn't wait for the adventure.

But now that he was looking adventure in the face, and it had a huge scar coming down from it's right eye, he was not so excited. That's right, the ship he couldn't wait to be on had been captured by pirates and one was holding a knife firmly to his throat.

"Hold your tongue or I'll cut it out," he said. He couldn't have been any older than 16, much like Ryou himself, yet the look in his eyes said that he had gone through a lot in his short life. His skin was tanned, probably from being out on the sea for so long, but he seemed foreign. Exotic almost. His hair was tucked under a red bandana, but Ryou could see bits of white sticking out from underneath. The white matched his own hair color, but of course, the pirates hair was cut a lot choppier. He didn't sound like a typical pirate. More sophisticated than Ryou would've thought.

He'd decided to go on this trip, much to his regret at the moment, because his mother and sister had recently succumbed to the fever. When his father was offered governorship of an island, Ryou had immediately asked to go on the ship with him to try and forget about his recently passed family members. Now he couldn't help but think he was going to join them, along with everyone else on the ship.

You see, the ship that appeared, almost out of nowhere, was flying a red flag. This meant two things. One being that no mercy would be given. Two being that this ship was the infamous Phantom Mist, lead by the ruthless Touzoku-ou Kelly. As soon as the ship sailing out of the mist was recognized, the crew started praying and Ryou's father demanded that he go hide in the cargo hold. But as soon as Ryou could hear the sounds of battle, his curiosity got the best of him.

He crawled out of his hiding place, and almost instantly, was slammed up against the wall. That's where he found himself now.

Ryou was drawn out of his thoughts as the sounds of battle on deck started to disperse. He was completely terrified as he heard victorious shouts of the pirates above. Does that mean the crew is dead? Hi father?

"Please..."

"Didn't you hear me? I said hold your tongue or lose it!" the pirate growled, narrowing his eyes. So young. What had happened to this boy that he would end up on a pirate ship, pillaging and killing? Suddenly, his eyes fell to Ryou's neck where a small, golden necklace lay against his skin. It was a ring with a triangle and an eye in the middle. Five points hung off of the ring, dangling. The pirate raised his hand, about to grab the piece of jewelry.

"No! No, please!" As soon as Ryou noticed the pirate about to take his necklace, his fear of losing it overcame his fear of losing his tongue. "It's a useless trinket."

"I said not to talk," the pirate said, getting angrier by the second.

"I only wanted to explain so you wouldn't be wasting your time," Ryou said, cautiously. He was starting to use his brain to try and think of a way out of this. He had to be very careful because he could tell that this teenage boy would lose his temper shortly.

"You don't value your tongue." It was a statement, not a question, as the knife pressed firmer into Ryou's soft neck.

"I value the necklace more," Ryou replied, trying to move his head away from the silver blade. Just then, a loud shout came from the upper deck, getting the pirates attention instantly.

"Akefia!"

Ryou looked around quickly, wondering if he could escape while the pirate in front of him was distracted. Unfortunately, he didn't have time as the teen gathered himself up quickly, turning to Ryou.

"Well I have to take something or Touzoku will be down here shortly," he said, gruffly. Ryou was rather surprised that the pirate (Akefia?) hadn't just taken the necklace. Maybe he wasn't as cold as he tried to seem. Ryou had to think of something fast.

"Take this!" he exclaimed, slowly holding up his right hand and showing the pirate a ring. "It's diamonds. Really expensive." The pirate wasn't buying that so quickly, to which Ryou wasn't surprised. Pirates have no reason to trust anyone.

"Why offer me something of greater value?" he asked. "Quickly. You're running low on time." Ryou saw no reason to lie about this as it would just make him seem suspicious. So he told the truth.

"It was my mothers," he explained. "She gave it to me before she died and it's all I have left of her and my sister to remember them by."

"You want to remember them?" the pirate asked, a confused look appearing in his cold eyes.

"Of course," Ryou said, not understanding. Then teenage pirate looked like he was about to continue the conversation but thought better of it, changing the subject back to the one at hand.

"You know, it's the pirates way to take the finger when you take the ring. If you want to keep your pretty little hand in tact, you'll have to offer me something else," he said, a sudden smirk crossing his face.

"I have nothing," Ryou sighed, getting nervous.

"Oh, but you do," the pirate chuckled. Before Ryou could have a change to react, the pirate dipped his head, smashing his lips to Ryou's forcefully. The kiss was something she'd never experienced before. It was quickly turning more passionate and his knees grew weak. He found himself grabbing onto the pirates shirt to keep from falling. And then...he almost forgot that this man kissing him was a pirate.

"Akefia Bakura! Where ye be? If ye were careless enough to be killed, I'll be drinking yer blood with my supper!"

The pirate drew back, smirking at Ryou as he shook like a leaf. He grabbed Ryou's hand and took the ring off of his finger before letting him go. Ryou pressed his trembling hand to his mouth, shocked.

"A fair trade," the pirate boy chuckled before pointing to a barrel in the corner. "Hide there until we've all left." He turned on his heel quickly, not looking to make sure that Ryou had hidden himself and called up the stairs. "I'm coming, Kelly. Nothing of value down here." And he was gone.

Ryou climbed into the barrel, pulling the lid on top of it quickly. He curled into a tight ball and tried not to cry as he heard the loud crashing sounds from the upper deck. What had become of everyone? The crew? He grasped his necklace tightly, almost as if trying to draw strength from his mother.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the sounds stopped and all was quiet. Were they gone? He slowly lifted the lid and peeked out just as thunderous footsteps were heard.

"Mr. Bakura! Mr. Bakura!"

Ryou felt relief flood through him as he recognized the voice. It was Malik Ishtar, the youngest officer on board. He was known in the ports to be extremely handsome with long, sandy blond hair and tanned skin. His skin color reminded Ryou of the young pirate, but of course, Malik's was much softer due to having a better life than that of a pirate.

"I'm here!" Ryou called, standing up. He saw that Malik's outfit was streaked with blood and torn, but he looked relieved to see Ryou unharmed.

"Your father sent me for you," he said, helping Ryou out of the barrel quickly.

"My father? Is he safe?" Ryou asked, glad to hear that he was alive.

"He's hurt, but he'll live," Malik said, but he wasted no time grabbing Ryou's hand and pulling him up the stairs. "We're abandoning ship."

"Why?"

"Because the pirates set fire to it! Let's hurry!" he exclaimed, pulling him along. Malik's legs were a lot longer than Ryou's and he had trouble keeping up, but the smell of smoke urged them both on. As soon as they reached the upper deck, Ryou felt like he was going to be sick. Dead bodies, bloodied and mangled, littered the deck.

"Don't look at them," Malik said, but of course, Ryou had to or else he would trip and land in the bloody puddles. They made it to the side of the boat where a long boat was sitting in the water already. A thin, rope ladder hung over the edge as Ryou looked down. She saw her father in the boat along with a few of the crew members. The captain of their ship was still on the deck, holding the rope ladder firmly.

"Here we go, Mr. Bakura," the captain said, looking gravely over the dead bodies on his forsaken ship. "Malik will go first so as to catch you if you fall. Then I'll go last. Hurry along now."

Ryou felt awkward as he climbed down, trying not to step on Malik's fingers as he climbed below him. But he felt safer than if he was to climb down on his own. They all three reached the long boat and the captain immediately demanded the crew members row away from the sinking ship so it wouldn't pull them under. Ryou slid over to his father who was bloodied and beaten, but his eyes showed that he was worried more by something else.

"Father?" Ryou asked.

"They took the chest, Ryou," he sighed heavily. Ryou knew what he was referring to. King George had given him a chest filled with gold help build a town on the island and give it wealth. The king thought he should a war ship to protect his money and make sure they arrived to the island safely, but Ryou's father thought that would make them more of a target for pirates.

"You had no choice," Ryou said, trying to make his father feel better, but his father merely looked at the sinking ship again, feeling his heart sink with it.

Ryou looked up, seeing that Malik was sitting right across from him. He tried to give him a shaky smile as a thanks for saving him from going down with the ship.

"You're trembling," Malik said.

"I'm freezing," Ryou replied. "Isn't that silly? We're in the Caribbean and yet I feel like I'm buried in snow."

"You've been through a traumatic experience," Malik told him, taking off his jacket and gently placing it on Ryou's shoulders. Ryou tried to ignore the blood stains. "I'm a bit shaken up myself."

As they rowed further out to sea, Ryou looked at the ship that was meant to carry them to a new life. He watched as it burned, taking with it the poor lost souls of the fallen crew members. Then, he looked to the south where a ship was sailing away boldly. His thoughts turned to the pirate who had found her in the hold.

Akefia Bakura. He would not forget his name. He would not forget his face.

And most of all, he would not forget his kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys! Thank you for reviewing and following! It really means a lot. I appreciate it! **

**Also, I apologize for my mistakes. I type really fast and a lot of the times I either miss or mix up letters without realizing it...Ryou is a "he" and not a "she"! I am sorry for that confusing typo. Thank you for pointing it out to me! **

**_Italics in this chapter will be flashback_. Also, this chapter doesn't have much dialogue. It's a lot of inner monologue from Bakura. Sorry if it's boring! But it's necessary to further the plot.**

**This is technically chapter 1. The previous chapter was the prologue in the book. But yes. Here we go. Review please!  
**

* * *

One Year Later

I'm a man without a ship.

And it's a terrible feeling. Much worse than anything else I'd ever known.

I missed the feeling of water under the boards, rolling the ship around and reminding you that you're always moving. I missed the storms, man verses nature. I especially missed the dangers of pirating. The battles, the possibility of capture or even a hanging. The riches and wealth within your grasp.

And yet here I am, a wanted man with a huge bounty on my head and no ship to call my home.

I looked up after downing the rest of my beer, scanning the room for the barmaid. As soon as I saw her through the thick smoke that always seemed to cover these sleazy bars, I held up two fingers. She nodded and winked, letting me know that I'd be getting two more drinks soon.

As I waited, I absentmindedly twisted the ring on my finger. A useless trinket made of fools gold and cut glass. Damn thing! Caused me to be marooned on a damn island and lose the respect of the captain.

But even worse than that is the fact that the stupid boy in the hold still haunted me to this day. I don't even know his name yet I can't seem to get him out of my head! He'd had a dagger pressed to his throat yet he was still so defiant and thought so quickly on his feet. I could still see his dark, chocolate eyes and his white hair that spilled over his shoulders. It was so soft. Almost as soft as his lips.

He must have been some sort of mage with some power over me because ever since that day, I haven't seen anyone else that can entice me like he could. There's no other explanation except that the damn boy is some sort of spell caster.

Right then, the barmaid came back and set two tankards on table in front of me.

"You know," she said with a wink. "I could offer more than a drink to such a handsome lad after we close." I had to resist scowling at her as she attempted seduction. Women...

"Thank you for the offer," I replied, smirking. "But I'll likely be otherwise occupied later." Suddenly, she angled her head as if in deep thought.

"You look familiar, lad," she said.

"I'm not sure why I would," I said, perhaps to hastily. "I'm not from around these parts."

"There's just something about ya," she said, still trying to think. I prayed to any god that would listen that it wouldn't come to her. I could easily escape from here, but it would cause trouble for me to have to find another place to go. "Maybe it'll come to me. If you change your mind about later..." She left, taking my empty tankard with her. I again resisted scowling at her, having no plans to change my mind.

"Is one of those for me?"

I'd been so busy with the idiotic wench that I had missed the arrival of Ryuji. He had been a worthy pirate back in the day but in that battle on that damn boat with the white haired witch, he'd been stabbed in the arm, leaving him with a bad infection. He was deemed useless and marooned with me on an island. I had to cut out the infection or watch him die painfully. I didn't feel like being alone on the island, so I decided to cut out the infection, leaving his arm useless at his side.

Usually, despite the connotation, pirates compensated their mates for loss of limb. Unfortunately, Ryuji and I did not have the most compassionate captain. Touzoku-ou Kelly. The legendary Thief King. He'd even abandoned me, his favorite of his pupils.

He'd taken me in at a young age and considered himself my teacher, something I used to my advantage on the ship. Others couldn't really abuse me or yell at me because they were afraid of the captain. I definitely didn't mind because as the youngest on the ship, I was liable to be picked on. And before I could stop, my mind wandered back to that day.

_I stood next to Kelly, as usual, as they sailed away from the sinking ship. They could see a long boat going in the opposite direction and I was glad to see white hair flowing in the wind._

_"They seemed to have had a lass on board," Kelly muttered, looking through his spyglass. "I wonder how we missed her."_

_"He's a boy," I replied, foolishly. As soon as I said it, I knew it was a mistake. Usually, the women and more effeminate men were held captive on the ship, for obvious reasons. The glare I was receiving from Kelly was one that would cause even the toughest of pirates to shake in their boots. "He paid me well in return for his safety," I said, holding up the ring. Kelly snatched it and held it firmly in his gaze before tossing it at me. I had to grab at it to keep it from falling into the sea. _

_"It's a fake! A bit of glass!" the pirate captain growled. "You'll see how well you were paid when I'm done with you!"_

I should've taken the damn necklace. Or him! He'd be a worthy prize. Now all I have is this ring. A reminder of my foolishness.

It had been months before a merchant ship had seen our signal fire on the island. Six months to be exact. Six months of eating fish and lizards. When the merchant ship reached a port, Ryuji and I immediately jumped ship. That was the first time I'd seen the posts.

A pirate hunter was putting out a wanted notice for me. As soon as we saw it, we jumped aboard another ship and ever since we've just been jumping back and forth on different ships. But nowhere was safe. The posts were everywhere with my name and face. Lucky I hadn't been noticed yet, but I still had a bandana around my head, hiding my obvious hair. That would give me away immediately.

I turned my attention back to Ryuji, who was busy guzzling the tankard I pushed towards him.

"Did you do as I asked?" I said, narrowing my eyes and tapping my fingers on the dirty table. I was never a huge fan of Ryuji, but he was very good at getting information out of people. I had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with his looks, seeming as men and women tended to flaunt over him, but I ignored his tactics and just put him to good use.

"Of course," he replied. "Did you expect any less? The pirate hunter is on our tracks. A ship called The Dangerous Mage just docked today." I'd known all of this, so he didn't really get me much information yet.

"It's said she's lead by a teenage captain at that," Ryuji continued.

"As I've heard."

"But you don't believe," Ryuji noted. "I've known teenage pirates. Very well, if you catch my drift." He winked and I did nothing to hide my scowl from him.

"Pirates yes. But not a privateer," I growled, taking a swig of my own grog. "No governor would issue a letter of marque to a teenager."

"So you think it's a fake?"

"The Dangerous Mage is not captained by a teen," I said, as a matter of fact.

"Believe what you will. But who ever it is, they're passing these around." Ryuji pulled a folded up piece of parchment out of his pocket and shoved it across the table. I didn't need to look at it to know what it was. It was the reason we were living in the shadows for the past few months. I opened it anyways.

It was like staring into a looking glass. Even the scare was etched on the paper perfectly in the right spot. Someone had gotten a good look at my face and wanted me enough to print up these posts with a reward involved. The reward underneath my face totaled one hundred pounds.

I resisted the urge to crumple up the post and throw it on the ground, but then I'd risk someone seeing it and that reward was something that would cause any to capture me. Something like that would surely put a dent in my plans.

"A reward like that would tempt any man to turn you in," Ryuji said, as if reading my mind.

"Are you tempted, Otogi?" I asked, shoving the parchment into my own jacket.

"Of course not! You saved my life and I owe you yours," he said, downing the rest of his tankard.

But no other man owed me, and that could cause problems. The barmaid was smiling in my direction again. I remember her saying I looked familiar. She'd seen the post for sure. How many others had? We'd have to get out and soon.

"I found a captain willing to take on two experienced sea men," Ryuji continued, reading my mind yet again.

"Ha! Even a one armed sailor like yourself?" I asked, teasingly.

"You only need one arm to cook," he retorted, not even the slight bit offended.

"You've never cooked before," I scoffed.

"So what?" he shrugged. "You interested in joining? The captains not asking any questions."

"I'm assuming this ship isn't of the legal sort."

"He's not asking questions so I did the same," Ryuji muttered. Not that it mattered. I needed a place to go and didn't have time to be picky.

"When do they sail?" I asked quickly.

"First mornings light."

"Good."

"Well finish your drink and I'll take you to meet the captain," he said, motioning for the barmaid to take his own cup and slipping her a coin. I downed my tankard in one swig and did the same. She batted her eyelashes at me, but I ignored her and headed for the door, Ryuji following closely. Neither of us needed to go fetch any of our belongings. We had everything we owned on our person. My pistol, cutlass, and the clothes on my back.

I love living this nomadic life. Nothing tying me down. But I've always wanted a more steady place. A ship to call my own with a loyal crew doing whatever I asked out of either admiration or fear. It would have to be a good, seaworthy ship. But those are expensive and hard to come by.

We reached the street after weaving through the drunken tavern. It was nearly midnight and a soft sort of mist was swirling around the ground, the lanterns hanging every few feet giving it a sort of eerie glow. We worked our way along the narrow streets, not worrying too much seeming as most people were inside at this point.

"This way." Ryuji stepped in front of me, leading me down a dark alley where no lanterns spread light. I can only describe it as a place where I would only go to rob someone.

I walked close to Ryuji. I hadn't ever been scared of the dark, but I could trip over something unseen in this terrible lighting. Perhaps it was because I was paying such close attention, but I heard a small, whisper of a sound. Quickly, I slid my cutlass out of it's holder and held it tightly.

"Hey! There's no need for that!" Ryuji muttered, noticing my unease.

"Something's not right," I muttered. No sooner had I said it than Ryuji let out a loud screech and disappeared into the shadows as a flame lit up behind me. I turned quickly, drawing a knife from my boot so I held two weapons, one in each hand.

There were at least six men blocking the path and behind me, I heard more footsteps, meaning they were blocking that side too.

"Drop your weapon, Akefia, and you won't be harmed!" one of the men yelled, holding up his own sword.

"If you want it, come and get it!" I yelled back, laughing as if facing a bully on a ship. I swung the cutlass down as warning. Almost a dare. In response I heard a the unmistakable swing of a sword behind me and I turned quickly, catching it with my cutlass and thrusting forward with the knife. My opponent jumped back in time though.

I was at a disadvantage and I knew it. There were too many men here and no possible way of escape. But there's no way I'm going down without a fight.

"There's no fighting this! Surrender to the captain of The Dangerous Lady!"

"I'll never surrender to you!" I retorted, turning to him.

"I'm not the captain," the man said, holding his sword up again.

"Ah! So he's too much of a coward to do this himself," I spat angrily.

Suddenly, I fell to the ground, a sharp pain in the back of my skull. Someone must've come up behind me while I was distracted and the weapons were torn from my hands as my head swam. I had a difficult time staying awake as that hit had been pretty hard. I was yanked to my feet and felt the bite of rope as my hands were tied. Then I heard the enticing clink of coins and turned in time to see the man pouring the money into Ryuji's open hands.

"Bastard," I growled.

"Sorry, Bakura. But you took my arm. You owed me." His smirk angered me more than anything else, and I expected the next part. He drew back and punched me square in the jaw with his good hand.

"Enough!" I recognized that voice immediately.

Of course. I don't know why I hadn't seen it before.

Despite the bonds on my wrist making it awkward, I turned my head to watch as he came out of the shadows, white hair billowing behind him. He walked up to, chocolate eyes focused on me and only me.

"We meet again," he said, quietly.

And the look in his eyes said he had every intention of sending me straight to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so so late. It took me forever to update Hikari no Game because I really didn't like the way I did that 17th chappie. This is why I try to only do one story at a time! But whatever. That story has like 2 chapters left. So yeah!  
**

**Thank you for following everyone! Please, please review! :)**

**Anyways. Thank you for reviewing! And enjoy this chappie! Review please! **

* * *

I sat at my desk in the cabin, practically staring straight ahead. I couldn't believe that I'd finally captured him. Akefia Bakura. It had almost been too easy. But never mind that. As soon as we got back to the ship, Akefia Bakura in tow, I ordered that we set sail.

A lot has changed in the past year. I've learned a lot. If pirates attempted to take my ship from me, I wouldn't hide. I would fight. I'm very skilled with a cutlass, after spending countless hours practicing. It was difficult to learn to fight on a ship because of the tight quarters, but my slender figure worked to my advantage. I'm a lot more nimble than my sparing partner, usually Malik.

I'd been working with Malik ever since we returned to England after the pirates attacked us. He quit the king's service soon after. He felt, like me, that we would get more things done without being tethered to the Royal Navy's laws. Together, we planned out how we would get back what was taken from us. With money that my father had set aside as a dowry, I purchased a ship and renamed it The Dangerous Mage.

Here's the full story.

After being set adrift on a rowboat, it had taken some time to get back to a port to report the thievery. There, we boarded another ship to get to New Providence. There, the governor announced that he suspected my father of being in league with Thief King Kelly. Why else would the dreaded pirate let us live? He arrested my father and charged him with piracy.

I pleaded with the governor, asking for a letter of marque so I could hunt down the pirate and prove my fathers innocence. Of course, the governor merely laughed at me, saying he could never allow a teenager to serve as a privateer.

So I forged one. I needed to be able to prove my legitimacy and gain a crew. Otherwise, I would be just like a pirate and be at the mercy of the other privateers. Malik agreed to help me as my quartermaster, meaning he would be second in command. As soon as I had the treasure and the terrible Kelly in my hold, proving my father's innocence, I will give Malik the ship. I figured that would be appropriate payment for his service.

He'd been the one to acquire a crew. He'd taught me how to use the cutlass. He'd taught me how to fire a pistol with complete accuracy. I had two pistols on my belt, along with a cutlass and a dagger, because of him. Of course, he also taught me to have a backup plan, a slender dagger tucked into my boot.

As we traveled the coast lines, I sent my crew into pubs and bars, looking for information. We learned that Kelly liked to bury his treasure. He favored an island in the Caribbean for this, but no man had ever seen his maps. Nobody knew where it was.

But what cabin boy didn't have a little dose of curiosity?

And rumor had it that Akefia Bakura had begun his work on Kelly's ship as a cabin boy.

"You caught him. Shouldn't you be smiling?"

I looked up and saw Malik standing there. He brushed his platinum locks out of his eyes and gave me an encouraging look. He was only 24, a young age to be a quartermaster, but his sense of justice rivals my own. Plus, he has a regal air about him. When he talks, the crew listens. And when he stands by my side, the crew listens to me as well.

"I have a feeling that capturing him was the easier of our tasks," I replied. "Getting him to cooperate with us will be a different matter."

"Are you so certain he has the answer?" Malik asked. I nodded in response, having learned a lot about Kelly and Akefia when I went into the pubs myself. It was easy for me to get information from the dirty pirates. All I had to do was offer a drink and smile and they would sell their own mothers to me if I asked. Disgusting.

"They say that Kelly treated Akefia almost like his own son. Nobody was closer."

"Then why maroon him?" Malik asked, leaning against the wall.

"I'm not sure, but he must have fallen into disfavor," I said, interlocking my fingers and resting my chin on my hands. "But it might work to our favor."

"Ah! He might want revenge," Malik nodded. "But I must say, I'm not sure why you were so insistent on capturing Akefia when it's Kelly that will give us what we want."

"My reasons are personal, but I assure you that they are justified," I answer, simply. "Besides, with this course of action, we should reach our goal much quicker without alerting Kelly that we are actually looking for him."

Malik didn't reply. As much as he questioned me, he does respect me. He knows the plan is to capture Kelly's ship and reclaim the treasure, but he also knows that Kelly would never give in without a ferocious fight involved. And the big problem with there being a fight is that I don't actually care much about the treasure. I'm doing this to clear my father's name, and to do that, I need Kelly _alive._

"I need to talk to him," I said, pushing back in my chair and standing up. Malik pushed off of the wall.

"I'll go with you."

"No, I think it would be better if I go alone."

"That would put you in danger," Malik insisted, frowning.

"He's in a cage," I scoffed.

"It's not his physically harming you that I worry about," Malik said. "It's his charming you." I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"He's a pirate! I loathe the very air he breathes!"

"He has a reputation with the ladies and young men," Malik said, ignoring my outburst. "I daresay most of our information on him came from his past, um...relations. I know that not many people know this about you but I know that you like the, um, handsomer types."

"I promise, Malik. His charms will have no effect on me."

I repeated those words to myself at the stairs of the brig. He would not charm me. But now I was remembering that kiss. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like. What it tasted like. But now, I could think of it so clearly. And I hated the tiny bit of thrill that went up my spine. My life had been filled with only the finest types of people. And Akefia Bakura was nothing like any of them. So unpolished and dirty. A pirate.

But he is the key to getting my father back.

I held the lantern tightly as I descended the narrow stairs. I heard something scurry across the floor. How do rats always manage to get on board. The flame of my lantern cast away the shadows, revealing the man I was coming to see. Akefia sat in the cramped cage, shackles on his wrists and ankles. There were no luxuries here. Nobody in the brig deserved such things.

He had a dangerous look in his eyes, almost amused, as he was not quite smiling but not quite sneering. His un-scarred cheek was bruised and his tattered shirt had surely seen better days. I gathered myself and cleared my throat.

"Akefia Bakura."

He grinned. "You have me at a disadvantage, as you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Bakura Ryou," I said, shortly. "But you may call me Captain Bakura." He unfurled himself, reaching for the bars and pulling himself up to his full height, a good head above me. I don't remember him being so tall.

"Ah, but would I not be confused? As my name is also Bakura." I gave him a stern look, and he shrugged. "Captain Bakura it is then. Although strange we should be so formal after we've been so...intimate."

"We were _not_ intimate," I said.

"You taste of strawberries," he replied. "How many others can tell you that?" I narrowed my eyes, but he appeared unaffected.

"You stole that kiss and my ring," I huffed, crossing my arms angrily. "I want it back."

"I'd be more than delighted to return that kiss," he smiled at me, his eyes shining.

"You know what I meant!" I scowled. He held up his hand and observed the ring before holding his hand out, but still within the cage.

"If you would like it, you can come and get it," he said. I understood his challenge, but I'm not so stupid to walk within his cage unarmed.

"I've decided you can keep it," I replied, calmly. "It's worthless anyways."

"As I've discovered." That seemed to hit a nerve with him, as his smile faltered, but he regained his composure quickly. I don't know what exactly I expected from him, but it certainly wasn't this cockiness. He showed no fear and seemed to think he had complete control of the situation. It's as if he didn't understand what was truly going on. Or at least, what I wanted him to think was going on. My marque was forged after all. Not even Malik knew that. Desperation calls for desperate measures. And deceit.

"Are you aware of New Providence?" I asked. He didn't reply so I continued. "It's in the Bahamas."

"I've sailed those seas many times," he said, quietly, but still with that aggravating smirk.

"I'm going to take you there."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm not interested." I ignored his jest, as it was merely an attempt to make me angry.

"You've heard of the royal governor," I kept talking, keeping my tone even.

"Only that he is a man of little humor," he chuckled. I was finding it harder and harder to ignore his attempts to goad me.

"He has been charged by the king to reduce piracy," I explained. "He is given the power to try, convict, and execute. He's been exercising his power more often as of late."

"His mum must be proud." I'd had quite enough of this.

"You will be taken to him and be tried," I growled, glaring at him. "With Mr. Ishtar's testimony, and my own, you will certainly be found guilty with piracy."

"Certainly."

"You'll find yourself dancing the devil's jig."

"I don't much care for dancing."

At this point, I wondered if he even knew what he was saying. He was obviously intelligent...but then again, he was dumb enough to become a pirate.

"Do you not understand? You'll be hanged," I said, plainly.

"A rather ghastly way to go," he replied, in the same tone. I sighed, rubbing my temple as if to clear the oncoming headache.

"Indeed," I mumbled, growing tired of his constant smirking and the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. I paused for a moment, to let what I'd said sink in. Though I doubted it would make much of a difference with his current attitude. After my pause, for dramatic effect, I continued.

"I have the power to grant your freedom."

I caught his interest, as he cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at me. It was obvious he didn't trust me, so maybe he did have an ounce of intelligence after all. I expected him to protest heavily with many accusations. But I was surprised.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to give it to you, but I will offer a trade," I explained, shortly. Unfortunately, as soon as I said that, his cocky smirk was back.

"My freedom for a kiss?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I frowned heavily.

"You greatly overestimate your charms. Your freedom in exchange for information, if that information bears fruit." He narrowed his eyes again.

"What information?" he asked, sounding as if he was accusing me of something.

"I will grant you your freedom if you take me to the island where Thief King Kelly buries his treasure."

"Even if you found the island, you'd never find the treasure. I'm sure you've heard how he secures his secrets, eh?" he asked. I didn't reply, so he continued talking. "He blinds those who buries the treasure with him, then he leaves them to wander the island alone. They say when you get close, you can hear the moans of the lonely souls, weeping in misery."

I did my best to keep my resolve, although the thought of blinded ghosts wandering the island sent shivers down my spine. I had to get through this though without revealing any squeamishness.

"If I found the island, I would wait for him to return and capture him alive."

"It's in the Bahamas," he said, leaning against the bars and rattling his chains. The unexpected action scared me, but I gathered my courage, touching my mothers necklace gently.

"The Bahamas is a vast area," I said, keeping my voice from shaking. "I need more information that that. Latitude and longitude. A precise location."

"Surely you jest," he snorted.

"I would never jest on the matter of my father's treasure, Mr. Akefia" I insisted.

"I can't help you. Kelly would have my head on a silver platter and my blood in a goblet."

"Do you fear him?" I knew, from his obviously overconfident attitude, that he would not take this hit to his pride lightly. Maybe I could jar him a little.

"I fear no man," he said, looking me up and down. "Or boy."

"Then help me," I said.

"In exchange for my freedom?" he asked. I thought I'd made that much obvious.

"Yes. I promise you will be given your freedom."

His barking aughter filled the room, echoing off of the planks. When he finally quieted down, he let his gaze slowly return to me as if measuring my worth.

"You think I'm a fool," he stated. "A promise is easily given, yet I've never known one to be kept."

"I give you my word."

"Your _word_?" he asked, chuckling lightly and gesturing to the rest of the small dungeon. "Where is it? I don't see it."

"There are many things which can't be seen," I retorted. This was taking longer than I thought it would, yet I don't know why I'm surprised.

"And I trust none of them, least of all you." His eyes shone dangerously. How I hate his unwavering confidence. His life is in my hands, doesn't he see? I decided to try another tactic, one common among pirates.

"I owe you. You gave me my life in exchange for that ring. I can give you yours in exchange for a bit of information."

"Ferret owed me his life as well, and yet he sold me to the likes of you. You'll do the same when a better offer comes along."

"I will do no such thing, I swea-" I was cut off as he slammed his hand against the bars separating us. His smirk was gone and he seemed angry now as he glared at me.

"Save your swearing! I have no interest in your deal."

"When we get to New Providence, it shall be too late," I pressed, trying to keep my desperation from showing. As soon as he knew how much I needed his cooperation, he would never give me what I ask.

"As I said, I am no fool. I know it is already too late." He leaned away from the bars again, but his glare was still in place. This was not going to work, so I'd have to come back later.

"I'll give you 24 hours to reconsider, and at that time, we will decide where to set course." I turned on my heels, but stopped when his voice called out again.

"Princess?" he called. I turned and crossed my arms. "What? You don't like that? I thought you were a princess, as the way you command me. It's as if you think the world is at your beck and call, yet you don't know how it really works. Princess."

"I don't deny, I think you below me," I growled. "Now what?"

"Could you leave the lantern?" he asked, unaffected by tone of obvious anger.

"Afraid of the dark?" I asked.

"I'm just not so fond of the rats," he replied. "The light will keep them at bay."

I should've left him in the dark with all the rats to nip at him. He'd give in a lot soon if I did that, but then, I'm not as ruthless as he. I didn't want to become like him, so I hung the lantern on a peg near the cell. Without giving him a last look, I ascended the stairs, leaving him alone. He would cooperate with me, one way of another. Even if I have to take a cat-o-nine(1) to his back.

**OoOoO Bakura's POV OoOoO**

I waited until he closed the door before sliding to the floor and leaning against the cramped bars. I tried to bring my feet closer to my hands, but the chains made it awkward. Embedded in the heel of my boot was a slender wire, kept there for emergencies. I always believed in keeping a back up plan and being prepared for anything. Although several things tonight have surprised me, to say the least.

I wasn't quite limber enough to reach the wire with my teeth, so I began to work it out of my heel with my nails. After I had it loose, I stuck it into the the key hole of the chains on my left wrist. I listened for the small click. As soon as I heard it, the chains loosened and fell to the floor. I quickly loosed my right hand and rubbed my sore wrists. If I heard anyone coming down, I could easily replace them.

I looked around, but even with the newly added light, there wasn't much to see. A brig was a brig. I could tell from the gentle rolling of the ship that we'd already set sail. That meant that I was the only cargo to pick up. Odd though, was the boy who'd come to visit me in my lowly cell. Odder still, was the offer he'd made.

It was truly me he was after. It was Kelly.

Well at least we had a common goal.

But I can't trust him anymore than he trusts me. Which I guarantee, is not at all. Grant my freedom? Not likely. That doesn't mean I can't obtain my freedom on my own terms.

**OoOoO Ryou's POV OoOoO**

I stood at the prow of the ship, staring off into the darkness. Sometimes, I felt that the ocean was dark that it could swallow me whole.

"What did he say?" Malik asked, walking up to my side. I rubbed my temples and sighed, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. "That good, huh?" Malik's tone made me chuckle, as it usually does.

"I've given him 24 hours to reconsider," I said, staring into the black ocean.

"And then?"

"We will take him to New Providence. Then we shall merely have to double our efforts to capture Kelly."

"Maybe we should begin spreading a rumor of treasure on our ship," Malik suggested. "It would give him reason to find us." I'd considered this before, but dismissed the idea.

"It is too dangerous," I told him. "We should do all of the tracking."

"As you wish, Captain," he said, with a slight teasing tone. I turned to him, deciding to change the subject slightly.

"Will you rename her when she's yours?" I asked, leaning against the ship comfortably.

"Yes. I'll name her Ryou." I laughed at that.

"Hardly a name that strikes fear into the hearts of pirates," I said, smiling. He smiled back.

"I care little for their hearts anyways," he replied. "Only yours."

I blushed slightly, turning back towards the ocean. Yes. I liked Malik. I felt at ease around him. But my heart didn't pound. My knees didn't grow weak.

"I think I shall retire for the night," I said, turning back to him. "Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Good night, Ry," he nodded.

I left him there and headed for my quarters. Once there, I stripped and got into my night gown before laying down comfortably. Perhaps, finally tonight, I won't dream of the man captured in my brig.

* * *

(1) - Cat-o-nine : This refers to the cat-o-nine tails...a whip used in this time that had nine pieces of rope on it. Often times, each piece of rope had a rock or piece of glass (or whatever sharp, painful object you could find) attached to the end. Not fun! It was used as a torture device a lot because...well do I need to explain that part? If someone was about to hit me with nine pieces of rope with glass on it, I'd sell out my mum! (JK! But really though...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoop Whoop! Here's the next chapter! There's only one chapter of Hikari no Game left, so then all my focus will be on this story until I get near the end of this one! Also, answering a question I received.**

**Thief King Kelly is not referring to Thief King Bakura. I know a lot of people like to talk about there being 3 different Bakuras, but in this story, there's only Bakura Ryou and Akefia Bakura. I will reveal who Thief King Kelly is in a later chapter, but Akefia Bakura in this story is based off of Thief King Bakura from season 5.  
**

**Anyways! My baby is due March 31st, so I'm going to try to write as much as possible because once she's here, I will be nearly inactive. You guys understand though, right? **

**Enjoy this chapter! Please review and let me know what you like or dislike!**

* * *

_I walked down the shadowy passageway, fog swirling around my ankles. I was wearing a flowing, white dress shirt that was hanging off of my shoulders and well fitting, black dress pants. At the end of the passage was a dark looking, wooden door. But what was most odd, was the strange glow that seemed to come from behind the door. The hallway was eerily silent as I reached forward and pressed my palm against the door. It swung open quietly, even though the old door looked as though it should creak with age. _

_Instantly, I walked in the doorway and was astounded. _

_Heaping piles of treasure greeted me. Gold. Diamonds. Emeralds. The glowing treasures almost blinded me with their brilliance. A pile of gold coins fell over, spilling around my feet. But I paid them no mind._

_In front of me, laying on top of a mound of rubies, as dark as blood, was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen. It was made of a dozen, smaller rubies that formed a circle. I picked it up, securing it around my neck almost in a trance. The red stones were bright against my pale throat but it's presence seemed to warm me. _

_I turned, looking into a mirror that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It's gold frame and elegant design fit in easily among the treasure trove around it. I looked at my reflection, the dress shirt hanging low off of my shoulders so that the necklace was well framed. It's dark red glow seemed to entice me._

_Suddenly, a loud crack sounded. One of the rubies of the necklace shattered, spilling red down my neck and into the white shirt, staining it. _

_Another crack echoed through the room, another ruby breaking open and spilling another line of crimson down my neck. I touched the flow of red gently and held it up to my eyes. Blood._

_Another crack-_

**OoOoO Waking up OoOoO**

I shuddered, waking up with a start. The first thing I did was press a hand to my throat, but instead of the circle of rubies, I found only my mother's golden necklace. I breathed out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

The sound of a crack echoed around my quarters, the same crack from my haunting dreams. Only this time, I was awake. The sound was real.

I quickly crawled out of my bed and tugged a loose fitting pair of pants on, tucking the edge of my night shirt into the waistband. I didn't usually go about the ship with a night shirt, but from the familiar sound of the cracks, I didn't have time to dress appropriately.

Another crack.

It was the only sound on board, which is what had me tearing out of my quarters. There were no sounds of men shouting or working. It was so unnaturally eerie, as if no man was on board. Only the sound of the cracking.

I finally rushed through the door that lead to the quarter deck and could look down upon the main deck, as it was a level above. I noticed the crowd of deck hands gathered at the far side of the main deck, but I could see over their heads.

I could see the man tied to the post there, his hands raised above his head and his bare back showing angry red. I could see one of the crewmen, the burliest of the lot, raise his hand, a cat-o-nine firmly in his grip. He brought it back and flicked it forward.

"NO!" I screamed out. But it was too late. He had the momentum going and the metal tips of the whip raked down across Akefia Bakura's back. The pirate didn't shout, but I could see him biting his lip, his eyes screwed tight in pain. I tore through the crowd, pushing the men out of my way. "Stop it! Now!"

When I finally reached the front of the crowd, the brute had lowered his weapon, the metal tips leaving a bloody trail across the deck. I turned to look at Akefia again, his fists were balled up tightly and his knuckles were white, odd against his tanned skin. He still made no sound. If it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest, I'd of thought he was already dead.

"It's best if you don't interfere."

I turned, bristling in anger as I watched Malik walk forward from where he had been watching the _show. _He had his hands behind his back and looked so calm, as if waiting for his tea to cool off.

"What do you think you're doing?" I all but yelled. He reached a hand out towards me, but I slapped it away. "Why are you doing this, Malik?!"

"He refused to help us," he explained calmly. "We'll begin each day with a dozen lashes until he breaks and-"

"No!" But Malik stepped forward again, a hardness in his eyes that I'd never seen there before.

"Ryou, you have to kind a heart for what is needed. So now, he will deal with me." Despite his harsh tone, I crossed my arms, standing firm.

"I am captain of this ship and I forbid flogging."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ry! It's common practice to give a disobedient man a taste of the cat!" Malik huffed, his tough disposition breaking slightly under my glare. "Take that away and there's no reason for them to follow you. You'll have mutiny!"

"I think you'll have mutiny if you treat your men with such cruelty," I rationalized, the glare never leaving my eyes. Malik frowned, looking past me at the men still gathered.

"You're all dismissed," he growled at them. "Go back to work." He then turned to me, bringing his voice down so only I could hear. "Ryou, you're captain of this ship because you own it. Not because you have the experience to lead."

"This isn't leading," I replied, not back down as I gestured to the crew member that was still standing with the cat-o-nine, waiting for orders. "This is bullying."

I turned to the man, wrenching the whip from his hands and tossing it into the murky ocean below. Then I addressed him directly, my voice leaving no room for argument. "Cut him down and carry him to my quarters. Then get the physician."

"Aye, captain," he nodded, touching his fingers to his brow in a salute before going about as he was told. He took a knife and cut the binds on Akefia's wrists and ankles. The man let out a moan, trying his best not to let on to how injured he actually was.

"You're not going to have him in your cabin dressed like that, are you?" Malik asked, clearly disapproving.

"Well I can't put a shirt on those wounds, now can I?" I asked, still refusing to show him anything but anger.

"I wasn't talking about him," Malik insisted. "I was referring to your attire." By now, I'd forgotten that I'd come straight from bed, but ignored it nonetheless, standing straight as I faced him. This time, I laced my voice with disappointment.

"I can't believe you did this."

"How badly do you want to catch Kelly?" Malik asked, trying not to sound defeated, but I knew that my disapproval held deep with him. "I did this for you, Ryou."

"Usually one gives flowers when trying to earn favor," I replied snarkily, to show that his _affections_ weren't working with violence. He smiled sadly in response, appearing to get the message.

"Flowers are bad luck on a ship. They are said to bring death. Perhaps when we reach shore..."

I sighed. He was missing the point entirely.

"Akefia can not be broken like this."

"Any man can be broken." The ruthlessness of his words hit me deep. I'd never known this side of him. Never seen it. He was strong, brave and determined. Never cruel. The men followed him because he treated them all fairly. I liked him because he wanted justice...like me. But this...

"You act as though I am the villain here," he muttered, glancing away from me and out to sea. "Yes, it was brutal, but that's all he understands. I thought you wouldn't object."

"Then why do it when I was asleep?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Because I definitely knew you wouldn't have the stomach for it." He reached forward and took my hand in his. "I suspect that all men on board have had at least ten lashes. It's a part of sea life." I pulled my hand away slowly.

"Not on board my ship. Do you understand?"

He visibly tensed and I suspected that he would object again, but he merely touched his brow in the same salute the crew member had and nodded, his eyes hardened again.

"Aye, captain."

"Thank you, Malik. I depend on you. Your wisdom, knowledge and dedication to justice, ok? You are a man of honor. Please don't lose that in our quest to get what we lost." I turned to leave, but he grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Pirates are a terror on this earth," he said, frowning.

"I don't disagree, but we should never stoop to their level."

"Haven't we already?" Those words scared me, but I refused to acknowledge that I was closer to being a pirate than I cared to be. So I pulled out of his hands and turned away again.

"No," I replied, ending the discussion.

**OoOoO Back in the captain's quarters OoOoO**

Dr. Shadi was already treating his newest patient when I reached my room. Akefia was laying on his stomach, on my bunk, with his eyes closed. Perhaps he was sleeping, but from the look of those wounds, there was no way he would be able to fall asleep now. Maybe he was unconscious, but then again, he could just be closing his eyes to hide the pain.

"How bad is it?" I asked, walking up to stand next to Dr. Shadi.

"It could've been worse," he replied, gently pressing a wet cloth to one of the prominent cuts. Akefia flinched ever so slightly.

"My apologies," Dr. Shadi sighed, frowning. "I'm going to clean them before putting some salve on to calm the pain. Then I'll wrap them, but we'll have to keep a close eye on them to make sure they don't get infected. I'm surprised at the condition of your back. It doesn't appear that you've been flogged before."

"Pirates don't flog," Akefia hissed, between clenched teeth. His eyes were still screwed shut.

"Really?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Hardly ever," he replied, opening one eye only enough to peer angrily at me. He looked like he was going to say more, but instead, he slammed his eyes closed again and twisted his face in pain as Dr. Shadi continued his ministrations on his back.

Watching him in pain now, it was hard to remember that he was a pirate and deserving of such treatment. If only he'd agreed to help, this wouldn't have happened. But still, I couldn't find it in my heart to stay mad at Malik. He'd only carried out a plan that I'd even toyed with. The only difference was that even though I thought it, I never intended to carry it out and order it. I was merely angry.

Of course I was angry. Those pirates shattered my innocent world. They ruined everything. I hate them. Despise them all.

But I despise Akefia Bakura the most. Because even now, as he lays, hissing in pain, I couldn't help but glance at his lips and wonder if they feel the same as they did.

**OoOoO Bakura's POV OoOoO**

Bakura Ryou has nice ankles.

If I was a gentlemen, I wouldn't look, since he had obviously forgotten that he wasn't wearing appropriate attire. But then again, I've never claimed to be a gentlemen. In fact, I relish in the fact that I'm not. I'm a scoundrel, a pirate.

And any pirate worth his salt would steal a peek at _Captain Bakura's_ ankles.

After the doctor had left, Ryou had moved a screen to the corner and proceeded to change behind it, obviously thinking me asleep. Otherwise he'd have never done something so daring. But my back felt to be on fire and I could tell that I'd find no solace in sleep any time soon.

The screen stood on spindly legs, leaving a clear view across the bottom. This gave me a good view of his feet, ankles, and even a little bit of his calves. Sometimes, he'd place one foot on top of the other, an odd habit, I'd guess.

After a few minutes, he came out from behind the screen and I shut my eyes. I could feel him come closer to me as he observed my aching back. But when he moved away, I glanced through my lashes at him. He was sitting on his desk and pulling on pair of boots.

He turned his head to look at me, but didn't seem concerned, so I must still appear to be sleeping. I resisted smirking at that. He seemed to be watching me, thinking. It made me wonder what he thought of me. Did he think badly?

Of course. What a dumb question. Why should I care anyways? I don't.

A knock sounded on the door, causing him to jump up and smooth out his pants, gathering himself.

"Enter," he called out.

"Your breakfast, captain," a seaman said, walking in. He was balancing a tray with one hand because his other hand lay limp at his side. _Ryuji!_

"Bloody hell!" I growled, sitting up instantly despite the shooting pain up my back. It felt as if I was being torn open again, but I ignored it in favor of glaring at the man. "What are you doing here!?"

Ryuji screeched loudly, dropping the tray and scattering backwards like a rat cornered by a cat. Ryou turned towards me, furious.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Long enough," I replied. Usually I would smirk at that, but I was too busy glaring at the sniveling man in the corner. Groaning, I swung my legs over and off of the bunk.

Just then, the second in command burst into the room, holding his sword firmly. It was like he was trying to be a knight in shining armor or something and it annoyed me more than anything. Not that he was on my good side for having me flogged. I suddenly found myself wondering...if this man had kissed Ryou, would the little captain return it? Probably. He'd freely give what I had to steal. Hmph.

"What's wrong?" the infuriating man called out, voice full of authority.

"Nothing, Malik!" Ryou barked at him, clearly exasperated as he rubbed his temples.

"I-I didn't know he'd be out!" Ryuji muttered, clearly terrified. Good.

"He shouldn't be," the man (Malik?) huffed. Then, he pointed his sword at me. "You! On your feet now!"

"No," Ryou said, stepping forward and pushing Malik's sword down. "Put that away, Malik. He's still bleeding. He'll stay here for the day. Less chance of infection."

"And a higher chance of him causing mischief." I narrowed my eyes.

"He is in no condition to cause trouble," Ryou replied. He seemed to be aggravated at his second in command. I found myself feeling smug in that. She nodded to Ryuji. "And you. Clean up the tray and bring another."

"Aye, captain," he saluted, quickly wiping up the porridge on the floor. It was a wooden bowl so he was spared having to clean that up. He rushed out, glad to leave the room, I'm sure. When he was gone, the two remaining people turned to each other, ignoring me. It seems they definitely didn't trust Ryuji not to repeat what was about to be said.

"Ry, you can't keep him in here. The men will talk. Your reputation-"

"Went to the devil the day I decided to captain a ship," Ryou interrupted him. Stubborn. I like that. He turned back to me and walked over. "Lay down so I can see if you undid the good doctors work."

I obeyed, biting back a moan. I'm not stupid. A bed is much better than the brig, so I wasn't going to argue for now. I felt him touch my shoulder gently. His hands were warm.

"It appears to be fine," he said, sounding relieved. I looked up as he took a step back towards his second in command.

"You and I have a different opinion of _fine_," I hissed.

"I merely mean that I don't have to send for the doctor again," Ryou replied, ignoring my rude tone. I just wasn't happy that Malik was still standing here in case I decided to do anything to his precious captain.

"Since Mr. Akefia has declined to help us, I see no reason to delay," Ryou said, sitting at the desk in the room. "We shall immediately set course for the Bahamas. See to it, Malik."

"You shouldn't be alone with the likes of him," the man replied.

"I have two pistols, a sword, and a knife. Quite frankly, I've lost patience and would welcome an excuse to use one on him. Or all of them. So, you focus on your job and I'll focus on mine."

I could almost feel the sting of the cat-o-nine tails from the glare Malik gave me, but I just smirked. I found myself liking Ryou more every time he spoke out against the ruthless second in command.

"Right, captain. But I'll leave the door open," he said, turning and storming from the room.

"Jolly fellow, isn't he?" I muttered.

"Like me, Mr. Akefia, he has very little patience for pirates. I suggest you rest and gather your strength. You'll need it to fight off the rats." Ouch. He speaks out against everyone, it seems. But I knew it was just an act. I'd seen the tears at the edge of his eyes while the doctor was working on my back.

"Why do you want the Thief King so bad?" I asked, deciding to keep him talking.

"For the same reason I wanted you," Ryou replied. I had to ignore the slight innuendo in that sentence as he kept talking. "He stole something from me."

"You seem to have made it personal." He looked up at me and jumped from his chair with the angry force of an avenging angel and stomped closer to me.

"It is personal," he seethed. "That treasure belonged to the king and he entrusted it to my father. Now he sits in prison under suspicion of piracy or _cowardice_! All because he survived."

"So now you risk your life to save his." I wasn't asking. It was a statement.

"He knows nothing of what I do, and I'll not have you call that into question. It's enough to have you know I want the treasure." He turned on his heels and flounced back to the desk, plopping heavily into his chair and beginning to scratch across his parchment with his quill. But I wasn't done talking.

"What were you doing on that ship?" Apparently, the question struck a chord as his hand froze, the quill poised above the paper. But he answered after a moment.

"At the request of the king, my father was to serve as governor of the island Mourning. Do you know it?"

"It doesn't even have a decent port," I snorted.

"Exactly why he was given treasure. It was to build a port and a good town."

"So you think returning the treasure-"

"Will give the governor no reason to hold my father," he finished my sentence, hardening his eyes at me. "Not to mention the justice of it all. Although I don't expect you to comprehend justice. Pirates have no right to steal."

"You wish to end pirating," I concluded.

"Exactly," he said, continuing to write now. "I never want anyone to experience the terror I felt that day the Phantom Mist attacked us." I refused to let her words make me feel guilty.

"I didn't harm you."

"You threatened me and stole my ring," he chided. I instinctively touched the ring on my hand. I wonder why he didn't take it while I was otherwise occupied.

"I was merely continuing a tradition that began when men first started traveling the seas," I retorted, nonchalantly.

"Thievery?"

"There have always been pirates," I smirked.

"And there have always been those willing to challenge them," he replied, straightening in his chair. I enjoyed my little game of picking at his temper. He was so easily angered and so righteous.

A knock sounded and I expected Ryuji to walk back in. Instead, when Ryou called to enter, the bloke who wielded the cat-o-nine tails appeared.

"Captain," he said with a salute. "Mr. Ishtar sent for you. He says there is something you need to see."

"Thank you," he nodded. I perked up, but only slightly so. Was I going to be left alone? That would make me the luckiest man alive at the moment.

"Please escort Mr. Akefia back to the brig," Ryou said, standing up and putting his parchment away. Well damn. Still the worst luck.

"Aye aye, captain," the man nodded as Ryou left the room. I stood slowly, hiding my pain as the burly man came closer to me. He had three pistols strapped to his chest, two knives, and a sword at each hip. And that's just what was visible. Bloody hell.

"Don't be giving me any trouble, pirate," he growled, obviously proud of his muscles.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said as he lead me out of the room, slowly and painfully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finished Hikari no Game so all of my focus is now on this story! **

**News on my baby...I'm officially full-term so any day now I could have the baby. I really hope I finish this story before that happens because I don't want to feel bad about not being able to post...because face it. I'm going to be more focused on her than on my YGO ships. I know. Weird right? **

**But warning! There are some angstshippy moments in here! But it's still a tender-fic! It just furthers the plot!**

**Here we go! This chappie is a really long one...let's go!  
**

* * *

I joined Malik on the prow of the ship where he was staring out at sea wearily.

"You wished to see me?" I asked, standing next to him.

"Yes, captain," he said, very formally. He pointed towards the east. "It looks like we might be heading into a storm. Do you want to stay on this course?"

In the distance, I could see dark clouds practically touching the waters. It certainly looked ominous. I turned towards Malik, suspecting that he still felt wounded from our earlier encounter.

"What do you suggest?" I asked him. His gaze darted to me, surprised, before he quickly returned to staring at the black clouds in the distance.

"It'll be rough sailing for a bit, I'm sure," he said. "But this ship is seaworthy. She can take it. This route will get us to the Bahamas faster and we'll have one less pirate to worry about sooner."

"Alright, but let's trim the sails a little," I nodded. "No use rushing in, but I agree. We should stay the course."

"As you wish." I paused a second before speaking again. I'm not sure why I asked him this, seeming as I already knew his answer.

"Do you think they'll hang him?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied without hesitation.

"Governor Rogers has been know to grant pardons to pirates willing to renounce their ways," I noted. Malik frowned.

"He tossed your offer for freedom back in your face," he said, keeping his voice level. "Why would he not do the same with the governor? The man cares for nothing other than coins. And maybe sex." The look of disgust on Malik's face showed everything that he thought of the pirates. I chuckled slightly.

"You don't much like him." He turned to me as if he couldn't believe I had said that.

"In such a short amount of time, he's charmed you already," he hissed, although he didn't intend it to be rude. He just gets upset easily. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not. Listen, I threatened him with a hanging and you tried brutality." He flinched at that, but I kept talking. "Perhaps we should try a different tactic."

"And what do you suggest, Ry?" he scoffed lightly. He seemed to be getting back to our friendly terms again after our bout. But I have a feeling that after he heard my idea, he wouldn't be so happy. "A tea time, I suppose?"

"Not tea. Dinner," I said firmly. He turned to me completely this time, looking into my eyes for a hint of joking. Finding none, he took my wrist in his hand.

"You're not serious, Ryou!"

"He refused to help because he doesn't trust me," I explained calmly. "Beating him won't make him trust us. So maybe if he got to know me a little more-"

"That is out of the question," Malik growled out. "He'll learn your strengths and weakness and take advantage of you."

"What weaknesses?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Your kind heart." He looked back out to sea again and I could see the worry in his eyes. "Treat him with all the civility you have in you, but it still won't tame him."

_I'm not sure I want to tame him_...but I shook that thought from my head.

"We need Thief King Kelly alive. And to do that, we need to get Akefia's help. Even that fellow...oh, what's his name? Ryuji? He doesn't know anything about the island."

"Nothing surprising there," Malik chuckled, although he still seemed completely on edge with the whole idea. "That man doesn't seem like he knows much of anything. I can't believe you took him in as an assistants cook."

"I felt I owed him," I shrugged. "That reward wouldn't last him long with all the grog he was drinking."

"See, Ryou," he said, turning to me with a smile. "Your kind heart does get you in trouble." I smiled back before looking at the ominous clouds ahead.

**OoOoO Later! OoOoO**

How do I convince a pirate that I can be trusted?

This is what has been rolling around in my head all day. The main problem is that, from what I know, Akefia Bakura has already been betrayed twice. Being marooned by your captain and then traded for coins by your mate leaves you with heavy trust issues.

The winds picked up as the storm grew closer, but I didn't regret the decision to move forward. It is better to face the devil than to have him at your back. But for the moment, there was just rain and swells grew with the winds, but nobody was concerned. They weren't anywhere near the brunt of the storm, so the dinner plan was still on.

I decided to wear my best clothes for my special guest. It was a nice, white button up with dark blue pants. I'd planned on wearing something like this to the celebration for when my father and I arrived to our island, but of course, there was no celebration. Only anger and distrust.

They'd thrown him in jail. He became a man broken in spirit and heart. Although they hadn't killed him, he lived every day like a corpse. Thief King Kelly stole my father when he stole that gold. And I intend to take them both back.

Akefia is the key to doing that.

So tonight, I looked my best. I tied my hair up in a low ponytail to keep the wind from blowing it around my face, but left a little out to frame my face. I knew that men liked my hair. It was my crowning glory. Not that I'm vain. I just know what others find attractive about me and I plan on using that to my advantage.

Akefia Bakura is not the only one that can charm people.

He'd stolen one kiss and hinted that he wanted another. But the next would cost him dearly.

When I was satisfied with my appearance, I exited the quarters and headed for the meeting cabin. There was usually a long table with twelve chairs set up here, but I had it reset with a smaller table for two. I had sent Malik and a few others to fetch the pirate earlier, giving them strict orders to have him bathed and given a new set of clothes. If I was to be eating with him, I didn't want the smell of the brig to follow him here.

I paced in front of the desk in the corner, wondering what was taking so long. It shouldn't have taken this long, right? I'd had enough time to get ready myself and I'm positive I should take longer than him. The only explanation is that Akefia would be enjoying his bath too much. He surely hasn't bathed in quite some time, so he probably relished the idea. And clean clothes weren't really a luxury he had. That had to be it.

Tonight, I would be treating him civilly, instead of treating him like the barbaric pirate he really is. I'd try and appeal to whatever good nature might lurk in the crevice of his heart and I won't get angry. I won't think of the kiss and I _won't_ get angry.

I heard footsteps coming closer and new that it was finally time. Taking a deep breath, I stopped my pacing and faced the door with confidence. Shortly after, a loud knock resounded.

"Enter," I commanded, with complete authority. As soon as I did, Malik opened the door and walked in.

"We brought the prisoner, as you ordered, captain," he said, bowing his head slightly in submission. I silently thanked him for being so formal with me, as I'm sure he did it on purpose. I needed Akefia to see as a "take charge" captain and not the sniveling boy in a ships hold a year ago.

Two crewmen stood on either side of Akefia and pushed him into the room. His hands were still shackled, but he and his clothes were now clean. It should've been an improvement and made him less threatening, but as soon as he entered, my heart started pounding and my mouth dried up. It seemed that my body was just as confused as I was.

How was it that he now appeared so much more dangerous?

I suddenly felt unsure of my plan, feeling as if it could end in disaster. Maybe it was because looking at him now, I could almost forget that Akefia is a pirate. It's like I could see him attending parties and being civilized. Walking through a garden. Leaning down and staring into my eyes and...oh god.

"Mr. Akefia, I was wondering if you'd be interested in dining with me and Mr. Ishtar," I said, trying to get those thoughts out of my head. Malik looked at me with wide eyes, confused. Originally he wasn't included in the plan, but I would probably feel more confident with him here. Maybe being alone with Akefia without any bars was a bad idea. Especially since he looked well recovered from this morning.

He seemed to have no stiff movements as he assessed the room. Although I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be able to squeeze through the portal. Finally, he looked back to me. It was irritating that he seemed to dismiss me instantly. Much easier than I could dismiss him, at least.

"I'd be honored," he said finally, bowing slightly in a mocking way. He held up his shackled wrists. "Are we going to dispense of these?"

"No!" Malik said, before I could speak. He turned to me, just enough so that he could still keep an eye on Akefia. "We had a bit of a fight on the way here. I think he's trying to escape."

"You can hardly hold it against me," the pirate spoke up. "Considering what happened the last time I was taken from the brig." I noticed that Malik was about to argue back, so I quickly interjected.

"Yes, you were treated quite unfairly this morning and I've spoken to those responsible about it. How is your back?"

"Feels perfect." I doubted that, but I also doubted that he would admit it.

"Now what about these?" he asked, shaking his shackles again. I sighed and turned to Malik.

"There's nowhere he can go in the middle of the ocean," I said.

"But he can go about this and do a lot of damage," Malik countered. "Especially to you."

"I've never harmed anyone whose never harmed me," Akefia muttered, defensively. Malik glared at him, silently telling him to stay out of the conversation. I really didn't want them to argue through the entire meal, so I pulled a chair out from behind my desk and set it up next to the table so that three people could sit.

"You're right, of course, Malik," I said, ignoring the hint slight glare in Akefia's eyes, obviously not happy with my decision. "Now let's all sit." Before I could pull out my chair, Malik did it for me, eliciting a sort of mocking chuckle from our resident pirate.

"Allow me," Malik said, seating himself and serving out the food. Since we had just left a port and restocked our food supply, we had fresh meat and breads along with a few boiled potatoes. As I began to cut my meat into smaller portions, I noted Akefia's awkward movements. He couldn't seem to move his hands well enough to cut the meat with his hands shackled.

"Would you like me to cut your food for you?" I asked, eying his troubled movements.

"Yes, please," he replied with a grin. I was surprised. I hadn't expected him to say yes because it would make him appear weaker, but he almost seemed eager. I stood and walked over, Malik's disapproving look watching my every move. Akefia's hands were under the table as I crossed over to him. I noted how his slice of meat was thicker than my own and I wondered if Malik had done that on purpose, leaving Akefia no choice but to eat like a barbarian.

"You always smell so sweet," Akefia said quietly, smirking at me. I resisted the urge to blush and instead just finished cutting his food.

"And you smell just slightly better than you did before," I retorted. "Did you enjoy your bath?"

"I'd have enjoyed it more without the audience."

"Well you can hardly blame us for not trusting you, Mr. Akefia," I said. It was my turn to smirk now.

"Not blaming you at all, _captain_," he said, seemingly ignoring my smirk. "But you see, if only they'd explained that a bath meant sharing dinner with you, then I would have fought a little less." I stopped, accidentally dropping the knife.

"They didn't explain-"

"Not a word." I frowned, hearing Malik shift slightly in his seat.

"My apologies, Mr. Akefia. You're our first prisoner and I'm afraid our protocol isn't quite set up yet."

"I'd be more than happy to make some suggestions," he said, smug. I didn't like being so close to him. I could see just how deep his scar was and I wondered how he got it.

"I'm sure you would." I frowned and pushed his plate back towards him, the meat cut up into fine pieces now. But before I could retreat back to my own plate, he suddenly grabbed my wrist. Malik was about to jump up, but stopped when Akefia merely planted a quick kiss on my hand.

"Thank you, _captain_," he grinned. That's when I noticed it.

"Akefia!" Malik yelled, jumping up and pulling me away from the pirate who only ignored him and began eating off of his plate.

"You aren't shackled," was all I could say as I looked at him lamely. He continued to eat as he answered.

"Picked the locks," he explained calmly. "I can't stand being chained."

"And the cell door?" I asked, growing steadily angry. He looked up at me briefly, a hint of mischief in his eyes. Then he turned back to eating.

"That one remains a mystery to me." I didn't believe that for one minute.

Suddenly, I heard the scrape of a chair and a slam. In a mere millisecond, Malik had Akefia up against the wall of the meeting cabin. A grunt of pain could be heard, and I'm sure it had to do with the rough wall being pushed against his cuts. Looking at both of their statures, I don't think it would take long for Akefia to take Malik down, but he made no movements to do so.

"Malik!" I yelled, much out of surprise. I ran up, about to pull them apart, but stopped when Malik froze. At a closer look, I could see why.

Akefia had a pistol pressed against Malik's throat. No doubt, it was Malik's own pistol and it had been taken from him without his notice in the rush.

"Malik, release him," I ordered.

"Not until he drops the pistol," Malik said, as calmly as he could.

"Then it appears we are at a standstill," Akefia replied, equally as calm. I really resisted slapping a hand to my forehead as these men stood like angry children, glaring at each other.

"Both of you! Mr. Akefia, drop the pistol! And Mr. Ishtar, drop your hands! One, two, three!" I wasn't surprised with what happened. Malik obeyed me, unquestioningly this time, and Akefia lowered the gun from Malik's chin, but still had it pointed forward. I guess that's the best I'm going to get from him, so I began my proposition, dinner long forgotten at this point.

"Akefia," I said, firmly and with authority. "I brought you here to offer you a spot on this crew." He looked at me now, pistol still aimed at the increasingly furious Malik, but at least I had his attention.

"First you capture me," he said slowly. I seemed to have wiped the smirk off of his face, finally. "Then you threaten me with hanging. _Then_ you take a cat-o-nine tails to my back. Now you want to make me a part of your crew?"

"We need to find the treasure so we attempted to bully you into it," I explained. "That obviously didn't work."

"And now you think you'll sweeten me up," he stated, his smirk back. It wasn't gone for long.

"I thought we would approach you with more civility, but if you shoot him, I'll give my life to see you hanged." My voice left no room for bluffing and that seemed to throw him off.

"You care for him that much?" he asked.

"I care for all of the members of my crew."

Without another word, he lowered the pistol and tossed it into the air before catching by the barrel and extending it to me. I took quickly, glad to have that out of the way. But before I could say another word, Malik tossed his hand back and threw it forward, punching Akefia square in the jaw. It sent the man tumbling to the floor against the wall.

"Malik!" I just couldn't seem to control him today, although it didn't surprise me so much. Pirates seem to drag this attitude out of him, especially this pirate. I went down on one knee next to Akefia. I told myself that I would show this level of concern for any other man in this situation and that it was a completely normal reaction, even for a pirate. "Are you alright?"

"Couldn't be better," he scowled, wiping the small trail of blood off of his lip. I tried to raise my hand, but he merely shoved it away.

Suddenly, the ship rolled with the storm. Malik quickly tried to steady himself, but I didn't have a chance, as I was kneeling on the floor. I fell over, dropping the pistol, and landed right into Akefia's lap. He was still leaning against the wall and was steady already, so he lowered his arms over me to keep me from falling any more.

"You know, I could learn to like storms," he said, grinning arrogantly.

"Release me!" I exclaimed, clearly embarrassed although I hope it didn't show.

"Or what?" he asked, tightening his hold. In a flash, I had the knife from my side at his throat, before he could even realize I had moved. He grin faltered, but he almost appeared to be impressed.

"If you kill me, you'll never get what you want," he remarked.

"I'll take me chances," I hissed back. Just as he started loosening his grip, the ship tilted again and I found myself held even tighter.

Malik fell this time, landing with a thud on his backside, and grabbed for the fallen pistol.

As the ship leveled, I looked up and noticed a thin trail of crimson going down Akefia's neck. It seems that I accidentally pressed the knife against him when the ship rolled.

"Ignore it," Akefia huffed, releasing me and standing up. Clearly, he was worried about the growing storm as his demeanor had completely changed. I stood and grabbed a hold of the table, which was bolted to the floor. The chairs had already scattered across the floor. Just then, the shipped began to buck roughly. I slipped the knife back onto my belt and held tight to the table.

"We have to get him back to the brig!" Malik called, trying to make it to the door as the ship rocked.

"Are you an idiot?" Akefia yelled, standing and gripping the wall. "You need all the help you get up there!"

"You're an idiot if you think we'll trust you! You'll slit our throats first chance."

"And you think I would try to escape in a storm that will capsize a small boat?" Akefia scoffed. He stood up straight, able to hold his posture as the ship shook back and forth. "I'm worth my salt up there and you know it."

"Give me your word that you'll fight the storm and not us," I called out. I could hear commotion up on the deck and new we had to get out there soon.

"You can't honestly trust him!" Malik yelled. This dinner was not going how I had planned...

"Your word!" I yelled again, ignoring my second in command. I didn't trust Akefia, of course not. After all, he was a pirate and we hadn't particularly treated him kindly so far. But I wasn't left with much a choice. "I can't see it or touch it, but if you give it to me, I won't throw it in your face."

"You have it," he nodded.

"Ry! How do you know you can trust him?" Of course, Malik would keep protesting in the midst of the growing storm.

"Because I can't swim," Akefia retorted. I had no time to question the absurd notion of a pirate that couldn't swim. We had to hurry. He had managed to undo his hands, but his feet were still shackled.

"Undo his chains," I commanded.

"Ryo-"

"Do it!"

He took in a rough breath and bent down, beginning to unshackle his chains. I could see in Akefia's eyes that he was debating kicking Malik while he was down on the floor.

"Don't even think about," I hissed, still holding onto the table for dear life. Akefia just looked at me with that damn, arrogant smirk.

After a few more seconds, the shackles hit the floor with a clank. Akefia stood up and didn't hesitate to run to the door, throwing it open.

"You should stay down here," the pirate said to me, before bounding out the door and up the stairs. I remember the last time I'd seen him leave me down below and I remember the terror that shook through me. But this time was different. There were no pirates attacking the ship and even if there were, I wouldn't have stayed down here anyways.

I followed quickly, steadying myself against the walls as the ship bucked around violently. I only lost my footing twice, but I made it eventually. The wind had caught the door when Akefia had gone through and it swung open, as if inviting us out to play.

I gasped as I watch swells of water crash over the sides of the ship, sweeping my men off of their feet. They scrambled to grab anything to keep anchored.

I felt Malik's presence behind me. I could practically feel the nervous hesitation rolling off of him. He turned to me. "Stay here. The waves could easily wash you overboard."

"I could tie a rope arou-"

"Stay here! I can't save a ship if I'm worried about you!"

Suddenly, he wound his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, bent his head, and kissed me. Hard.

Then, just like Akefia disappeared into the dark of the storm, he was gone. Gone to fight.

I could hear him yelling orders and I watched as several men began to hammer shut the different hatches and others climbed the mast to secure the sails. Each man was risking his life.

And I wasn't.

I couldn't ask them to do something I wasn't willing to do, so I stepped out onto the deck. In an instant, I felt the strongest gale and was swept up. I held tight to a rope attached to the railings so I wouldn't fall and I looked up.

I could see Akefia standing at the helm. Lightning flashed, outlining the concentration on his face as he stared out to see. I turned to see what he was looking at and my breath got stuck in my throat.

A wall of water had appeared out of nowhere, and it was heading straight for us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Trying to update fast. :) **

**So I posted the first chapter in a Blindshipping three-shot fic I'm doing. It's called ****_Why Me?_**** if you are interested in reading random, angsty stuff about Atem and Yugi. **

**That's about it. Enjoy the chapter, although it's really really short! Don't forget that I don't own YGO or ****_To Catch a Pirate_**** by Jade Parker! **

* * *

Bloody hell. Death hurts.

I don't think there's a single part of me that doesn't feel complete agony. Well, maybe my little toe had been spared? I wiggled it and winced. Nope, that hurts too.

What a miserable way to spend eternity.

Although it was now occurring to me that if I was really dead, I wouldn't actually be feeling pain. So perhaps I'm not dead?

I'd been at the helm, working with that asshole of a quartermaster, trying to turn the ship, when I saw Ryou get swept up in the wind. (Why am I calling him Ryou, now? I guess seeing his ankles is more intimate than a forced kiss?) He was holding on to a rope to keep from falling, but I knew that he wouldn't have the strength to hold on when that wave slammed down. He'd be pulled out to sea in an instant.

I'd left my post and threw myself around him, grabbing onto his hands so that we were both gripping the rope tighter. I remember the wave crashing down, more brutal than any beating I'd been given. But I also remember the scent of strawberries. Even through out the raging storm, I could smell him.

In fact, I could smell him even now.

Something cool brushed lightly across my brow and slowly, I opened my eyes.

And there he was. He had a look of tenderness in his eyes that I hadn't seen since my mother. Curse the woman. She pretended to care, but then why would she sell me off? Me! I wasn't the oldest, nor the youngest, in our family. I didn't eat the most in our family. Why sell me off?

"Akefia?"

Ryou's soft voice pulled me from the memories that I would have preferred to keep locked away. I had no mother in my mind. I didn't care for her anymore than she cared for me. All I cared about now was becoming the captain of my own ship. Taking orders from no one.

I took in my surroundings, feeling soft pillows around me and I felt I'd been here before.

"I seem to have found my way back into your bed," I mused. My voice was small and hoarse as I spoke. My throat felt raw.

I'd hoped to get a smile out of him, but he appeared too worried, his brow furrowing.

"Here. Try and drink some water." He gently put a hand under my head and lifted it up so I could take some of the water. It soothed going down.

I noted that the boat was no longer rocking. The storm must have passed. I always thought it funny that after a storm, you could look out on the sea and find no evidence that a terrible storm had been there. When I have my own ship, I want to attack like that. Attack, then disappear. Leave the few survivors to marvel in awe at the pirate who had the cunning to disappear as if he'd never been there.

"How are you feeling?" Ryou asked, moving the glass away.

"Like I got in a fight with the devil," I replied. He chuckled lightly. It sounded like music.

"That's a good way to describe it, I suppose." He was wearing a light green shirt now, his hair still pulled up, although now it was in a high ponytail instead of a low one. He had a dark bruise on his cheek.

"You're hurt," I said, really without thinking. Obviously, he knew he was injured. It was difficult to tell whether I was asking a question or stating a fact with my voice so scratchy.

"Not as badly as I would've been if you..." he stopped and glanced down, looking at his hands in his lap. Even with his head bent, I could see the gratitude in his eyes and it made me uncomfortable. "You saved my life."

"Don't make me out to be a hero," I scoffed. "I was looking out for my own skin. Your Mr. Ishtar would soon hang me, but you seem to have an interest in keeping me alive." He lifted his gaze up to me now, the gratitude barely evident.

"My interest is dwindling the longer you refuse to help," he said, his voice turning tart. I have to say, I much prefer arguing with him. It's safer that way and easier to keep my distance. I'd loved my mum and she sold me off. I loved Kelly like my own father (as daft as that sounds) and he'd marooned me. Over a piece of jewelry.

"Offer me something better than freedom," I finally said, ignoring the thoughts in my head.

"Nothing is better than freedom," Ryou countered.

"Freedom I can acquire on my own. Offer me something I can't get."

"You're quite arrogant, you know that?" He sighed, shoving his chair back and standing up. He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at me.

"It's the pirate in me," I shrugged.

"You are _my_ captive! I hold your life in my hands!"

"And you owe me. Twice now." I knew that Ryou wouldn't be able to deny that, but I guessed that he would try just to infuriate me. "The first time was in the hold."

"They didn't kill my father-"

"And I doubt they would've killed you," I said, my smirk falling as I turned serious. "But you would've wished to be dead when they were through with you."

Ryou shrank back suddenly, his face turning slightly paler than it already was. I hadn't meant to scare him so much, but it was the truth. I quickly diverted his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"I won't tell you where he is, but I'll take you to him," I said. "If I consider it a fair trade."

"And what is more fair than giving you your life?" he asked, clearly aggravated although his face was still paled from my previous comment. The smirk found its way back to my face.

"The quartermasters cabin."

"_What_?" he was so a taken back, that he dropped his folded arms and forgot to glare at me.

"I certainly don't want to be sleeping in the brig if I'm to be directing the ship," I said, calmly but with the smirk still on my face. "And I'd rather not sleep in crowded conditions the crewmen sleep in. I want a comfortable berth, and I think the quartermasters cabin will do quite nicely." This was the perfect plan. Not only would I be a hell of a lot more comfortable, but I'd also be upstepping that damn quartermaster himself.

"Over my dead body." Speak of the devil. Ishtar stepped into the room, doing his best to appear intimidating.

"That can be arranged," I replied, cockily. It angered me to think that perhaps he'd been eavesdropping this whole time and had heard everything.

"Enough, you two!" Ryou huffed, rubbing his temples in frustration. "This has got to stop." The quartermaster turned to Ryou.

"I can't sleep with the crewmen, Ry!" he exclaimed. "They'll lose respect for me and I won't be able to control them."

What happened next ticked me off, but I did my best to hide my distaste. Ryou leaned over towards that damn Ishtar, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. The way Ryou looked at his quartermaster with a soft smile made me...jealous? No.

"Can you set up a hammock in your room and let him have the bed?" Ryou asked. "You know how much this means to me. To both of us. And it's just for a short time, right?"

Ishtar turned to me, narrowing his eyes. I noticed his jaw tighten and I knew that if we spent much time together, I'd have him grinding his teeth down to nubs. That thought gave me immense pleasure. He turned back to Ryou and put his hand gently on his cheek with a familiarity that caused my stomach to tighten. I'd watched mates pull women into their laps before without so much as batting an eye. Why am I so bothered by something passing between Ryou and Ishtar that seemed so...inconsequential?

"For you, Ryou," he sighed with a smile. "I'll do it for you."

Ryou gave his quartermaster another soft smile, one I knew I'd never be given. It was one of fondness and caring. I turned my head away. It was difficult to watch this awkward encounter between them, to realize that Ryou did have some sort of affection for the man. I don't know why I care. But realize now that I do.

A rather unfortunate realization.


	7. Chapter 7

**Am I updating fast enough for you? I'm trying, but I've got one week left until my due date! :D  
**

**I haven't gotten many follows lately, so some feedback would help me write faster. I got a nice review from a Kate, so thank you! I'm sorry about the she/he mishap...ugh, I hate when that happens...  
**

**Enjoy the chapter! It's not nearly as short as the last one but there's not too much plot furthering either. A lot more dialogue than usual and some fun action. Review please!  
**

* * *

I was standing by the railing on the quarterdeck, sipping tea from one of my favorite china cups. The wind was ruffling the pieces of hair that had fallen from my ponytail. The sun had just begun to rise. I loved this time of morning, especially today.

Last night, Akefia had stood at my desk, charting out a route that would give them enough leagues for today, should the wind hold fair. He'd not plotted the entire course, but it was enough to get us going in the right direction.

"Drinking tea on the quarterdeck?" a deep voice asked from behind me.

I turned to look at him. Akefia seemed to appear less ragged. The freedom of the ship agreed with him.

"It makes me feel civilized," I answered.

"I heard once that Black Bart sips tea on the deck of his ship."

"Black Bart is a ruthless pirate," I scoffed. "Do not compare me to him. I'm a privateer and he's a pirate. There's a distinction." He looked at me with that hint of mischief in his eyes and I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me. It was a game for him.

"A subtle distinction. Some would argue there isn't a difference at all."

"_I'm_ not doing anything dishonorable. I'm merely trying to reclaim what was stolen from us." Akefia leaned forward, his forearms resting on the rail and his hands clasped in front of him. He had his hair pulled back as well, although he used a strip of leather to hold it in place.

"Perhaps whether one is seen as pirate or privateer depends on where the one looking stands," he said quietly, as if he was talking to himself now. "For example, you kidnapped me."

"You're not innocent," I replied. "You have a bounty on your head and any action I take against you is justified." With those words, I suddenly felt a spark of guilt. Not everything I was doing was sanctioned by the crown.

"Does Black Bart sail these waters?" I asked quickly.

"From time to time," the pirate in front of me replied, seemingly taking no notice in my trying to change the subject. "His ship is Royal Fortune. His jolly roger is black and has him and death holding an hourglass. If you should see it, you'll want to head in the other direction."

"I'd rather face him," I said, with extreme confidence. Akefia looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Trust me, he's worse than Kelly. He takes no prisoners, ever."

"Have you ever fought him?" I asked, wondering if I would get to hear any stories of epic battles. But Akefia shook his head.

"No, and I have no desire to. It's a sure path to death." As was the path he was currently walking, but I decided against reminding him of this.

"You're up early," I said, changing the subject yet again to lighten the mood. He chuckled at this and looked at me with a smirk.

"Your quartermaster snores."

"You could always return to the brig."

"I think not. I'll adjust," he laughed.

"You don't speak in the manner I would expect of a pirate," I said, taking another sip of my tea and glancing at him over the rim. "You speak almost like a gentleman who would fancy tea in a garden." He kept one arm on the rail and turned the rest of his body to face me.

"That's Kelly's doing."

"The barbaric pirate?" I exclaimed. "He taught you to speak like a gentlemen?"

He shrugged, a corner of his mouth lifting.

"That's not an answer. Did he or didn't he?"

"What will you trade me for the tale?" he asked, a smirk back on his face. Does he ever stop smirking?

"Give it to me with no bartering," I replied, defiantly.

"That's not the pirate way."

"You're serving aboard my ship, so you're not a pirate right now."

"Oh, I'm always a pirate," he said, leaning toward me, eyes twinkling. He loved our arguing and I found myself enjoying it too. Ugh! Why did he have to be so constantly difficult? And why do I still find him so intriguing?

"I order you to tell me or spend a night in the brig!" I demanded, giving him the rise he wanted.

"You're a hard captain," he grinned. I found myself blushing at that, trying to push the perverse meaning out of my head. _Is he flirting with me?!_

"Y-your tale?" I prodded.

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you," he chuckled, clearly happy that he got such a reaction from me. "Kelly was educated at Oxford."

"A gentleman pirate?" I almost laughed, but I didn't want to offend him and keep from hearing the rest of the story. "I don't believe you. I heard him calling out to you and he sounded rather...uncouth."

"Playacting," Akefia shrugged. I waited, but he said nothing else.

"You're not going to leave it at that, are you?" I asked, giving him a pointed look.

"When we're at sea, he dresses as a gentlemen," he said, chuckling lightly at my curiosity. He nodded his head to my tea cup. "He drinks tea, too, you know. But as soon as a ship is spotted on the horizon, he goes down below. And when he reappears, he is a changed man. His clothes are the colorful garb of a pirate and he sounds as though he'd never read a book in his life. His language is coarse, if you noticed."

"I did. Do you realize he is a madman?" I asked, a small smile on my face. I was glad to have Akefia talking so much. I regretted to find that I enjoyed his stories.

"Depends on where you're standing," he said, holding my gaze. "Are you aware that pirates are a democratic lot? We elect our captains. Who elected you?"

"It's my ship and my quest. Therefore, I issue the orders." I angled my chin and raised my head in disdain of his comment. "I daresay I can't say much for the intelligence of a crew who elects a man such as Thief King Kelly to oversee them." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"He's clever, brave-"

"Brutal," I interjected. Suddenly, I had a thought. If I had thought about it, I wouldn't have asked. But since when could I hold my tongue? "Is it true he drinks the blood of his victims?"

"He once told me that having a reputation for doing something is just as effect as doing it."

"Have you ever seen him do it?" I asked, my eyes widening. I'd almost forgotten who I was talking to as I pressed for more information. He shook his head, no.

"But don't tell a soul, else he might decide to he does have to do it."

"Do what?"

We both turned, startled by the unexpected question. Malik stood there, a tri-cornered hat perched on his long, blond hair.

"We were just discussing Thief King Kelly and whether the rumors of his disgusting habits are true," I told him. He ignored me and glared at Akefia.

"I don't think you should have free reign of the ship," he said sternly.

"I'm not interested in escape," Akefia replied, appearing to take no offense. "At least not yet."

"It's not so much escaping that I am worried about," Malik growled out. "It's the sabotage you're capable of. I don't trust him, Ry."

"Assign someone to watch him then. But no shackles!" I nodded. I wasn't stupid. Akefia may be..._fun_ to talk to, but I knew he was still a pirate at heart. He said it himself. Malik called out over his shoulder.

"Keith! Put Akefia to work swabbing the deck."

I should've seen that coming. Keith was the burly crewman who had whipped Akefia before. It would be nearly impossible for the two to get along now. And of course, Malik decided to give Akefia the lowest job on a ship. I frowned, knowing what was coming next.

"Hey! We didn't agree to this!" Akefia yelled, standing to his full height. He was a few inches taller than Malik, but the quartermaster didn't seem intimidated.

"Everybody pulls their own weight here," Malik said, calmly.

"I'm charting the course."

"And I don't trust it."

I had to step in here. These two were never, ever going to stop if I didn't. For intelligent men, they both acted like children around each other, always bickering.

"Malik, we all agreed to this yesterday," I said, standing to my own full height. Of course, that wasn't very tall compared to the other two, but I stood with an air of confidence about me anyways.

"And I still don't like it," my friend sighed.

"Yes, well that's the way it is going to be. Is there something else you needed?" I was getting fed up of him for the moment, but I knew he wouldn't have come over here just to argue with Akefia. Or would he?

"It's time for you lesson."

"Ah, yes. I'd almost forgotten." I called a young crew member over to take my tea cup before I drew my cutlass. Suddenly, I felt uneasy with Akefia watching carefully.

"You should go below, Akefia. To avoid getting nicked," Malik said, as if reading my anxiety. I wasn't surprised when Akefia merely crossed his arms and leaned against the railing.

"I'd rather stay and watch."

"Fine," I sighed, but turned back to Malik, taking my starting stance. I did my best to ignore the watching pirate as Malik took his own stance.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

He swung his sword around and I matched it, my arm shaking with the force of the swords. I struck out and he jumped back and we circled around each other, me watching his sword carefully. Then, I became aware of something.

Akefia was laughing, a low rumble but it grew louder. I glared at him.

"Do you find something amusing?" I asked, frowning.

"You fight as though you're standing in a parlor," he replied, his eyes narrowed in clear amusement. "Although I must say, it isn't your fault. It's your tutors."

"And you think you could do better, I'm guessing!" Malik exclaimed, clearly offended. Everything Akefia said offended him though.

"Have you ever fought a pirate?"

"I fought several the day _you__r lot_ attacked us," he growled in response. Akefia chuckled.

"That explains your dislike of me." He walked up and held his hand out towards me. "Let me have your sword and I'll show you what to expect when you come against a pirate."

"You'll never carry a weapon on this ship," Malik said, before I could say anything. But suddenly, Akefia swept towards me, taking my sword before I even knew what was happening. Then, he arced it down, straight for Malik. My quartermaster fell to his knees, defecting the blow. The clash of steel echoed across the deck.

"A pirate will never ask if you're ready," Akefia said, smirking widely.

Malik shoved him, sending him back, but his balance didn't seem very affected. Akefia struck again and again, but Malik skillfully met each rapid-fire thrust and parry, backing up until he was pressed against the railing with nowhere to go.

"A pirate will attack quickly."

Then, he leaped away, grabbed me, and snaked his arms around me, holding me close to his chest. The sword he had stolen from me was pressed up under my chin. My heart was pounding so loudly, it was all I could hear. I was sure that everyone else could hear it as well.

"A pirate will not fight fairly," he said, near my ear so that his breath skimmed over my cheek. "Do you really want to be taught how to fight a pirate by a man with so little experience fighting against them?"

Finally, I decided it was time to react. I lifted my foot and slammed it down on his toe, hard. He yelped (it was very amusing!) and loosened his hold. It was enough for me to slip beyond his reach.

"Keith!" I called out, holding out my hand to the man who was supposed to be guarding Akefia. He tossed me his cutlass. I caught it by the hilt and swung it around, but Akefia met my blow with his. The force nearly stunned me. It was so much stronger than Malik's usual attacks.

He struck out, but I struck back. We continued like this, dancing across the deck, our feet moving quickly. Each blow came faster than the last. All the while, I was vaguely aware of Malik calling for men and the sound of rushing footsteps.

While I concentrated on each move, trying to anticipate where he would strike next, Akefia did little more than smile.

"That's right, captain-"

_Clash!_

"As fast and hard as you can-"

_Clang!_

"Attack. With no thought to wound. Only to kill. The first blow makes a man your enemy."

_Clash!_

"The final blow must ensure he never comes after you."

_Clang! Clank!_

Over and over he swung his sword and over and over I met each thrust.

But then, I stumbled and found myself pressed against the mast, the sword again pressed to my throat.

"And never, ever let a pirate corner you," Akefia said, in a low and dangerous voice.

"Step away from him!" Malik ordered from behind us.

"It seems our lesson has come to an end." I nodded, breathless from the exertion and the excitement of battle. From his nearness.

"Until tomorrow, at least," I said. I recognized the mischief as it danced in his eyes. A challenge and a bit of pleasure. He was enjoying this too much. But then again, so was I.

"Akefia-"

"It's alright, Malik!" I called out. Akefia eased the pressure against me and I easily stepped aside. In seconds, the men descended upon him, like vultures. The sword was taken from him and he was sent to his knees, his hands behind his back.

"I warned you," Malik said, clearly beyond angry. "He can't be trusted." I huffed, rubbing my swore wrists.

"If he couldn't be trusted, I'd be dead. Unhand him now," I ordered. Akefia lifted his head, his gaze shifting to me as though he couldn't quite believe the command. "It was merely a lesson."

"Ry-"

"He was right, Malik! You've taught me a good deal about swordplay, but your heart has never been in it. I have a sneaking suspicion that you expect me to hide below deck when the time comes. But I won't. I'll stand and fight, and I need someone with experience fighting ruthlessly to teach me. Perhaps we all do."

I turned back towards Akefia, who was standing now, his hands unbound.

"A little warning next time, that it_ is_ practice."

"As I said, a pirate will give you no warning," he smirked. I merely nodded.

"Go see the doctor and have him check your back. Make sure that all of this activity didn't reopen the wounds." He turned to leave, but I stopped him with a cough. "Keith will accompany you."

Akefia chuckled and left, Keith following close behind. After they left, the deck started clearing of on lookers until it was just me and Malik left. And my heart was still racing.

"I don't like the attention you give him," Malik huffed, a bit like a child. "You must know that you're the only reason I'm on this ship."

I had known. He'd shown a shy interest in me while on my father's ship, so I used that to my advantage. The men followed him because they respect him, but he follows me because...well, you know. And I hate to use him like this, but I need him to get my father back.

"Surely there's something else you're looking for," I said, feigning innocence. "Retribution."

"Of course, I'd like to see Kelly hung," Malik said with a nod. "But I'd also like to see Akefia hung."

"We promised him his freedom," I scoffed, trying to hide my frustrations.

"Yes, but a tiger can not change his stripes. He will go back to pirating and he will be caught and hung for it."

That thought saddened me more than I thought possible.

"Let's talk about something else," I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Of course." But silence eased around us. It seemed that there was nothing else to talk about.

**OoOoO Nobody's POV OoOoO**

Ryuji walked through the narrow passageways, his limp hand hanging at his side. He wondered what kind of disadvantage he would have in battle with such a useless limb, but then again, he was able to squeeze through small spaces. Maybe that could be useful?

Suddenly, as he was distracted, he was slammed against the wall, a large hand wrapped around his throat.

"Shut it!" Akefia growled.

"Can't breathe-" Ryuji finally squeaked out.

"Pity." But there was no pity in Akefia's rough voice.

"I-I didn't betray you! I just saw a chance...to make a bit...of coin!" Black was starting to cloud the edges of Ryuji's vision and he was gasping out, trying to grab for air.

"By turning me in, rat!"

"Then...helping you...escape! That's why...I took the job!"

He was released, so quickly that he collapsed on the ground, wheezing as he grasped for his own throat. Thankfully, his windpipe didn't seem crushed. He glanced up at Akefia, who had crossed his arms and was glaring down. Then, he crouched down, causing Ryuji to press his back against the wall in fear.

"I knew you would turn me in," Akefia said quietly, narrowing his eyes. "I was surprised it took you so long."

"If you knew, then why-"

"I wanted to get caught, you idiot!" Akefia said, warning me with his eyes to stay quiet. "You're a small man, Ryuji, and I mean mentally. You look at immediate rewards, and those tend to be insignificant. I look for the larger gains, and those take more time. But they're definitely more valuable."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course not," Akefia sighed, leaning forward threateningly. "But now it's you who owes me."

"I'll give you half the reward!" Ryuji squeaked out. Such an irritating sound.

"I don't want any of that damn reward," Akefia barked, still keeping his voice quiet. "It's nothing compared to what I want."

"What do you want?" Ryuji was worried now, but there was nothing much he could do. He knew Akefia was a dangerous man and was even more dangerous now that he had a reason to off his traitorous friend.

"Your help when the time comes."

"And when will that be?"

But Akefia did little more than smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, trying to write faster than usual because my due date is tomorrow. I'll be getting induced soon if no baby pops up. And then my updates will be very few between...but it's worth it for me! Sorry guys!**

**This chapter is so super fluffy and I love it so much! Even though it has super cheesy lines. Bakura! You're so cheesy and OOC! But he's doing it for a reason. I promise we'll get around to actual good plot soon!  
**

**Review pretty please! I got a super nice review from Osiris-Lee. I'm glad I can fuel your tendershipping, pirate needs. :)  
**

* * *

Damn them all.

I'd never heard such a laugh. Sure, I'd heard boisterous laughter and triumphant laughter.

But joyous laughter? That sounds like bubbles floating up from the depths of the ocean and stars twinkling in the skies?

I can't remember hearing anything so sweet as that sound that now poured from Ryou's mouth. It added a nice harmony to the fiddle that was being played by a crew member.

Today was a day of celebration for everyone, because it was Ryou's birthday. The cook had even made a pudding and everyone had gotten a spoonful. Mostly everyone had gathered on the deck now and a few men even stepped forward to dance a jig with their captain. That was the reason for his laughter.

The man that had stepped up to dance for the moment was over exaggerating his steps, acting a fool, and making Ryou laugh all the harder. Not that I blamed him. I think I might do anything to be responsible for that intoxicating sound.

But I've had no luck with that. Any time Ryou spends with me, he is extremely serious. For more than a week now I've been teaching him close quarters fighting. I'd taught him how to use the cutlass to draw a man close and get him with a dagger and I had a few nicks on me to show how fast a learner he was. He liked to play dirty.

But of course, Ishtar was always close by, watching like a hawk. It's as if he thinks I'm daft enough to try an outright escape. Ha! When I escape, it will be when I have nothing to lose, but a great deal to gain.

Speaking of Ishtar, I noticed him talking to the fiddler now. And just like that, the tempo changed into something softer, slower. Ryou stopped dancing, his eyes bright as he gasped for breath.

Ishtar stepped closer to Ryou, holding out his hand. Either an invitation or an ownership, but I wasn't sure which. All I knew was that I didn't like it. Or the way Ryou's eyes sparkled. The way the crew members backed up to give them space. The way their hands fit together as Ryou placed his gently in his quartermasters grasp.

And then they were dancing. It was something slow. They held hands as they circled. Then, they would switch hands and circle the other way. All the while, they held each others gaze as if nothing else was as mesmerizing. It was as if nobody else was on board.

I was caught off guard by the spark of jealousy that flared so suddenly. Then there was the bitterness that followed, because I didn't even have the knowledge required to dance. I didn't have the skills or the education to fit in with polite society.

It was moments like these where I became so aware of what I was. What I would always be. A pirate. And that would never change.

And a pirate has no need to learn how to dance.

"It looks like someone wants to have their turn," a voice whispered from beside me.

"Shut it, Ryuji." Since our meeting below deck, he and I had met several times. All in secret of course. This proved difficult, as I still had the ever present Keith as my guard. But I was able to sneak away on occasion. He often got scared around me, although I didn't mind that.

"I had to be convincing, you know," he said, talking about my capture. "I had to make them think I want nothing to do with you."

"You might have over done it a bit," I hissed at him, hardening my glare. Of course, I highly doubted that his plan had been to help me escape this whole time, but he would come in handy soon.

"Better safe than sorry," the man shrugged, his dead arm swinging slightly. "I'm paying for it anyways. That quartermaster has taken to calling me weasel."

"Ha! Well, at least we can agree on one thing," I chuckled darkly. "Now run along. It's best we aren't seen together for the plan to work."

"Considering what they did to your back and how that quartermaster keeps his eye on you, I'm not so sure your plan is working."

"Don't worry. It's working. Now get a move on before I make you." I narrowed my eyes at him for good measure, but he was so terrified of me that he'd already started moving away.

"Aye, captain!" I grabbed his working arm at that and held him still.

"Watch it. I'm not a captain yet. You'll jinx me." Pirates have always been a superstitious bunch and I'm no different.

"You will be," he said. I released his arm, roughly shoving him away.

"Yes. I know."

**OoOoO Ryou's POV OoOoO**

I couldn't sleep. All the excitement of the day was still bubbling up inside me. I should be worn out from all of the dancing, but instead, I felt like I could run a mile and jump over bushes.

There had been something in Malik's eyes as we danced. A spark. Warm and inviting. Something that said this wasn't the only journey he'd like to take me on. I can't deny that he's handsome. Courageous. Noble.

Everything that Akefia wasn't.

So why did I find myself wishing that the pirate had crossed the deck to dance with me? I'd seen him standing off on the side, taking no part in the festivities. I had felt a pang of pity at that. He didn't belong here and he knew it. I felt a bit of pity for myself as well.

Shaking my head, I clambered out of bed, pulling on a simple outfit and grabbing a lantern off of my desk. Then, I quietly slipped out onto the deck, knowing that all of the other men on the ship would be asleep. This was such a peaceful time and it felt almost as if the ship was breathing under me. I loved the feeling and that surprised me. I'd always been one for adventure, but I didn't think I'd love the sea as much as I do.

I suddenly found myself regretting agreeing to give Malik the ship when this was all over, but I knew it was the right decision.

I nodded acknowledgement to the men standing watch at the helm and looked up to the crows nest. I couldn't see the man there, but I knew that someone was there. I trusted that.

I set my lantern down when I reached the prow of the ship. Placing my arms on the railing, I leaned forward into the salty air, breathing in deeply. Then, I heard the sound of something. A distant horn. A lonely sound.

"What..?" I mumbled, wondering out loud.

"A whale."

I spun around, not expecting someone to be there. But I should've expected him, since he's always there anytime I'm alone on deck.

He had his arms crossed over his chest and was watching me intently. After a week of practicing swordplay with him, I'd become familiar with just how strong and skilled he is. And that irked me slightly. Capturing him had been pretty simple and I have no doubt that if he had put up even a small fight, the physician would've been up all night trying to fix up the men.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked. I was a little irritated with him for always being there every time I turned around. But I was more irritated by the fact that I was glad of his presence.

"Ishtar snores," he replied.

"You've said this before."

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in interest.

"I simply couldn't," I said, leaving it at that. I didn't want him to know that he was the reason for my increasingly frequent sleepless nights. I shook my head and turned my attention to the inky, black sea. "The sky is so vast. It makes me feel...insignificant."

"You could never be insignificant." There was something in his voice, something I decided was dangerous. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, but he was looking away from me. I looked up and was glad to find a way to change the subject quickly.

"Look! There's a falling star. I wonder where it lands. Do you think it would land in the sea?" I asked, looking at Akefia again. He seemed glad of a different topic as well.

"Of course. I've seen where they land," he said, playfully. "The stars come alive when they hit the water."

"I don't believe you," I said, finding myself laughing gently.

"I can show you, if you'd like."

"Show me living stars?"

"On Kelly's island. The water is so clear that when you walk out in it, you can see your feet. And you can see all the creatures that live there. Among it, the stars." The way he described it, I couldn't help but be intrigued. Could he be telling the truth? No, of course not.

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked, trying to ignore my thoughts about Akefia, calf deep in clear water.

"We get there when we get there." Of course he would avoid the question. Maybe I could play him a little to get him to talk.

"Malik thinks that you don't know where the island is. He thinks you are toying with us."

"I don't care much what he thinks," Akefia said, almost snorting in annoyance. "What do you think?"

"You have nothing to gain from delaying our arrival," I answered honestly. He nodded, smirking. It seemed he would never answer the question. "Where is your guard?"

"Asleep. He snores as well." I sighed, pressing a finger to my temple. I always tend to do that when I'm annoyed, and I seem to be doing it more often now.

"We'll have to assign you a new one then."

"If it makes you feel safer," he shrugged. But honestly, I don't think him being guarded would make me feel any safer. I don't think I'd feel safe until he is off of the ship for good.

"I saw you dancing earlier," he said, cutting off my thoughts.

"You didn't join in."

"I wasn't invited."

It felt cruel to hear, but I suppose it was true. Even if he had ventured across to ask for a dance, I'm not sure I would've accepted. Not with all of the other men watching. What would they have thought if I'd smiled at him like I had at Malik? If I gave any indication to be enjoying myself?

"We could dance now." His words surprised me but I released a slight laugh again.

"There's no music," I said, growing nervous as he stepped closer to me.

"Of course there is," he said. "Don't you hear it?" I tried to listen, thinking maybe the men below deck were playing. But I heard nothing.

"I don't-"

"Listen. Close your eyes." He was suddenly so close to me. I tried my best not to shiver at his close proximity.

"I can listen just as well with my eyes open," I said, quickly. He chuckled, but took my answer nonetheless.

"You can hear the wind, the water. Even the whale. It's all music to me." His voice was so calm and I could tell how much he meant those words. He loved the sea life this much.

"It's lonely," I noted, turning away from him to look out at the sea again. I was trying and get away from how close he was. But he followed me, putting his arms on either side of me as he gripped the railings in front of me. I froze, but stayed facing the water.

"Not so lonely," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. And for the longest time, we stood like that, facing the dark water and just listening. But then...

"Ryou."

It was the first time he'd said my name. His voice seemed to mirror my own longing, but was I imagining it? I found myself turning around without even realizing it. And I was only vaguely aware that he was pulling me closer. That I was looking up into his eyes.

Then, he dipped his head down.

It was as though the tempest has returned. I knew it was wrong, but I lacked the will to pull away. Everything was wrong about it, and yet, with his lips against mine, I could hear the music of the wind and water. The whale. Or maybe it was just my heart singing. I don't know. I couldn't think.

All too soon, he drew back, that cocky grin firmly in place.

"That one, I didn't steal. You gave it up willingly. I wonder if your Mr. Ishtar will feel when he finds out."

The sound of my palm hitting his cheek resounded across the deck.

"You're no gentlemen," I scoffed, furrowing my brow in anger as I glared at him. But of course, that smirk never left his face.

"That's exactly why you're drawn to me, _captain_." I wanted him to use my name, but I knew he wouldn't. "I think you like that I'm a pirate. I bring danger into your safe, little world."

"You destroyed my safe world and I despise you for it!" My face showed anger, but I felt like I was just trying to convince myself now. And he seemed to know that.

"Keep telling yourself that, _captain_. Maybe one day, you'll believe them."

I spun on my heels and strode with confidence to my quarters, leaving him there before he could see the look on my face. The look of worry.

**OoOoO Bakura's POV OoOoO**

I watched as Ryou trudged back to his cabin and it was all I could to not follow. I'd spoken those words, knowing that they would send him away angrily. But I need him to walk away, because I wanted him to stay so badly.

The kiss was unsettling. Before, he'd been at my mercy. But now, I was at his mercy here on his ship. I meant to get close to him, but now...

Kelly had often told me about Sirens, magical creatures that drew mariners to their destruction. But even knowing that it would lead to their destruction, the mariners couldn't help but be lured by the Sirens song.

And that's how I felt now. He'd been so beautiful, standing and looking out at the ocean. His pale skin and white haired contrasted so perfectly with the darkness surrounding him.

Ryou was a parlor boy who would one day return to his days of sipping tea and attending parties. The plan was to gain trust, and it was working. But harboring any _true_ feelings for him would destroy my plans of gaining a ship and returning to my pirating ways. I had to keep him at bay, even if it meant hurting him.

If faced with my destruction or his...I'd always choose his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Great news guys! I finally had my baby girl! She's two weeks old today. :) And she is absolutely precious! **

**Check out my instagram (jpopdubber) if you want to see pictures of her, because she is gorgeous! And I post some pics of her on my YGO Tumblr (trade-i-oh-cards).  
**

**Anyways, she sleeps really well, so I had some time to throw this chapter together. I hope you guys don't mind that my writing will be scarce now...but if you see the pictures of how adorable she is, you'll understand. :) **

**Enjoy the chapter! Some plot happens near the end!  
**

**Note: I didn't proof read this chapter because I just wanted it posted ASAP! So I'm sorry if there are mistakes! **

* * *

"Are you really a pirate, sir?"

I'd been standing on the quarterdeck, waiting for Ryou so we could begin his morning lessons. I was thinking he might not even show, after what happened last night. Not that I'd blame him. It would be better for both of us if he didn't.

I glanced down at the lad that had spoken softly. He sounded terrified.

"And who might you be?" I asked with a dangerous smirk.

"Ryuzaki," he said, standing straight with pride. What an annoying voice he has..."I'm a powder monkey. Mr. Ishtar says I'm the best."

Hmph. The best at carrying buckets of powder to a cannon? His mother would be so proud...

"I've never met a pirate before," he continued talking.

"Well now you have," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. The kid looked nervous for a second before opening his mouth again.

"Did you really serve under Thief King Kelly?"

"I did." I heard some gasps around me and noticed that a few of the other powder monkeys and cabin boys standing around. I briefly wondered how they had gotten here. Were they, like me, the one mouth too many to feed?

"Does he really drink blood?" one of them asked. Hm, this seems like a good chance to spin some tales.

"So, you're all afraid?" I asked. The boys looked at each other, none of them wanting to admit their fear although it was clearly shown on their faces. So I held out my hand to get their attention. "Do you see this ring?"

They each nodded.

"A witch gave it to me. She put a spell on it. If you kiss it, you'll be protected and Thief King Kelly can never take your blood." They all gasped, eyes wide.

"Is it true?" Ryuzaki asked.

"You have my word." A pirates word. Ha!

"How does it stop him?" one asked. Crap. I hadn't thought that far ahead. Quickly, I put my creative mind to work.

"Well, when he looks at you, he'll see his own death," I conjured out of thin air. "He'll know your blood is poison to him." What a stupid lie, but the boys all ate it up like candy, eyes wide with wonder. Finally, Ryuzaki spoke back up.

"C-can we kiss it?" I smirked widely again. Bingo.

"By all means," I said, with a flourish of my hand. "I wouldn't want you little powder monkeys to get hurt, now would I?"

One by one, the boys filed through, each placing a quick kiss on the ring. What absurd fools. But I know that all seamen are superstitious folk and I'm always one for a good story and a good trick.

"How did you get your scar?" a brave kid spoke up, trying to look at my scar without looking in my eyes. Obviously a difficult feat.

"That's a story best saved for a moonless night," I said, mysteriously.

"Will you come down to the crews quarters and tell us some night?"

"Of course." I wouldn't be here long enough for that, but they don't know that.

"Don't you all have duties to attend to?" Ryou's voice piped up from behind me. I grimaced, wondering how long he'd been standing there. I had been too keen on seeing him today, not knowing how he would be after what happened.

As the boys scurried away, muttering apologies to their captain, I turned around and put on my most confident face. I was ready to face the worst Ryou could throw at me, but when I saw him, he was smiling. Can't say I was expecting that. I half thought that he would be wielding a cat-o-nine.

"A witch gave you the ring, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A lovely witch," I said, cursing myself. I wanted to push him away, but he made flirting so easy. "It is cursed, though."

"No doubt," he said, crossing his arms.

"It's the reason I was marooned. Took the ring instead of a better prize, and I must say, I won't make that mistake again."

"Do you kiss it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in a challenge.

"Every morning."

He laughed loudly at that. That beautiful siren song that I wanted to hear. I really wasn't expecting this sort of attitude from him. Shouldn't he be angry? The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "I didn't think you would talk to me today."

"Honestly, I didn't plan on it," Ryou admitted. "But then I saw you talking to the boys..." He was chewing on his lip, a nervous habit, and I had to resist leaning over to kiss him. "You were very kind to them."

"I lied to them," I snorted. He looked at me, confused and skeptical.

"So Kelly really will drink their blood?"

"No. He'll take them and turn them into pirates." Ryou instantly frowned at that.

"Not if we have my way. I'll catch him and put an end to his tyranny of the seas!" He sounded so confident in himself, and I found a smile sneaking onto my face before I wiped it away quickly.

"To do that, you'll need a lesson," I said. He nodded, smiling at me. What a confusing person.

**OoOoO Ryou's POV OoOoO**

I stood at the prow, wind whipping through my hair as I attempted to retie it. We'd just finished the lesson not long ago. My arm was sore from the continual blows, but it thrilled me. And I was glad that Akefia was being as tough as he was on me. It meant that I would actually be advancing in the lessons.

"Look," Akefia said, pointing to the water just near the prow with his cutlass.

"...dolphins," I said, in awe. They were jumping in front of ship and I found myself chuckling. "It's almost as if they're racing us."

"It does appear that way," Akefia said, looking at me funny. It was as if he was trying to decipher me.

"They seem so friendly."

"They are. I've swam with them before."

My head snapped up at that and I stiffened, as did Akefia. Very slowly, I turned to face him, narrowing my eyes in confusion.

"You said you couldn't swim," I said, accusingly.

"Did I?" he asked, furrowing his brow. He was trying to appear nonchalant, but I could see that he was aggravated he had gotten caught in his own lie.

"You did," I sighed. "Now the question is, which is the truth? Can you not swim, or did you swim with dolphins?"

"Let me know when you figure it out," he smirked. I'd already figured it out anyways, but I was wondering what else he had lied about.

"Do you know where Kelly's island is?" I asked, glaring at him so he would catch how serious I was being now. "If you're lying, I'll hang you myself."

"I want him as much as you do," he said, still with that annoying smirk. "He marooned me and for most men, that's a death sentence."

"Then he no doubt thinks you're dead."

"Yes, and we have that to our advantage," he explained. I nodded, but decided to press for details about the island, just to make sure he wasn't trying to pull one over on us all.

"What's the name of the island?" I asked.

"He calls it Devils Gate," Akefia replied, chuckling to himself. He seemed to think the name ridiculous.

"He must see it as a way into hell," I said, a shiver running through me.

"Or perhaps he sees it as a way out. After all, he hides all of his misbegotten gains. Maybe he thinks he can buy his way into heaven." I decided now was the time to change the subject so I could press for more details later without his catching on.

"You lied about not being able to swim," I said with confidence.

"Hm? And why do you figure that?" he asked, clearly amused.

"It's in the timing," I explained. "When you said you couldn't swim, you didn't trust us and we didn't trust you. Now, you have no reason to lie."

"But perhaps I lied about the dolphins to impress you," he said, smirking and leaning towards me just slightly. My heart hammered against my chest as I suppressed a rising blush.

"Why would you want to impress me?" I asked, trying to sound confident.

"For the same reason everyone else on this ship wants to impress you," Akefia chuckled. "You're very attractive."

I'm positive he noticed my blush that time. Why is he always like this? I know he's dangerous but he's always saying such...charming things! Quick! Change the subject!

"How did you become a pirate?" I asked, maybe a little too quickly.

"I was aboard a pirate ship," he answered, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"You know what I mean!" He seemed to stiffen, and I thought he wouldn't answer. But then, he did, turning back to look out to the ocean.

"My mother had one too many mouths to feed," he said, not looking at me.

"She gave you to the pirates?" I asked, appalled by the notion. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I saw a hidden memory.

_"It was my mothers," he explained. "She gave it to me before she died and it's all I have left of her and my sister to remember them by."_

_"You want to remember them?" the pirate asked, a confused look appearing in his cold eyes._

No wonder he'd said that back then. Why would he want to remember someone who had sold him off to pirates? I felt the urge to reach out and comfort him, but I didn't. The dolphins were still swimming ahead of the boat and I found myself wondering if they ever got tired.

"Akefia?" I asked. He looked up from the water at me, so I kept talking. "On a moonless night, I'd like to come to the cabins and hear your story."

"There's really nothing to it," he said. "It was my first battle and I didn't duck fast enough."

"Oh? Then I suppose you'll be embellishing the story a little for the boys?"

"Of course." His smirk was back now, and I must say, I was glad of it. He's always so confident that seeing him sad and without that signature smirk was just...wrong.

"Don't frighten them too much," I said.

"And you think someone who would allow the little ones to kiss his hand would find pleasure in terrifying children?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Quite honestly, Akefia Bakura, I don't know what to think of you," I muttered, looking at him out of the side of my eye before I turned and started walking away. "If you'll excuse me, I must see to some business."

I hurried across the deck towards Malik, who had obvious, glaring disapproval in his eyes. I wasn't surprised though. I know I shouldn't enjoy spending time with a pirate.

But I do.

**OoOoO Not long after that OoOoO**

"I'm telling you! He's leading us on a wild goose chase. Making fools of us!" Malik exclaimed. I stood behind the helmsmen, watching him maneuver the ship. I found it fascinating, despite my not knowing how it actually works. It was fascinating even now, as he just moved ahead in a straight line.

"Ry, listen to me!" Malik said in an exasperated tone. "It's been ten days already."

"I know," I finally said, growing tired of his protests.

"Well, how long do you intend to let this go on?"

"Until we get to the island," I said.

"How long until you realize that we aren't going to be arriving at the island?" he asked, quieter this time as he came closer to me. "You've given him the freedom to roam across the ship. You've taken away his incentive."

"And what would you have me do, Malik?" I asked, frowning.

"Throw him in the brig again. Make his life miserable and give him a reason to uphold his end of the bargain as quickly as possible." I resisted rolling my eyes, as he would only find that childish of me.

"That won't speed anything up. We just have to be patient." Suddenly, he came closer to me, taking my hands in his and I had to look up to see his face.

"Look, Ryou. It's becoming more difficult for me to be patient. If I may be so bold, once this adventure is behind us, I was hoping-"

"Land ho! Land ho!"

I jerked my head up to look at the crow's nest. There, I could see the look out pointing east. I wrenched my hands out of Malik's grasp and pulled out my spyglass, rushing to the side of the ship. Looking through the spyglass, I could see a green, mountainous island in the distance.

"Do you think that's it?" I asked, my heart hammering in my chest. To think, we could be so close.

"I doubt it. Don't you think he could be leading us into a trap?" Malik asked. I didn't miss the malice in his voice. He seemed a little put off to have been interrupted, but I would have to ask about it later. This was more important right now.

"A trap would require assistance and he has none," I said, gripping the spyglass. "Where's Akefia?"

Before anyone could reply, I spotted him, still at the prow where I had left him last. He must have known that we would be arriving soon. I hurried towards him, Malik following just as briskly. By the time I reached him, weaving between the crew members who were trying to catch a glimpse of the island, I was out of breath.

"Is that it?" I asked, holding out my spyglass. He took it and peered through.

"Indeed," he said, handing it back to me.

"I don't see the Phantom Mist," Malik said, accusingly.

"It could be on the other side," I said, excitement clear in my voice. We were so close now!

"Let's hope not," Akefia interrupted. I jerked my head around to glare at him.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Let's talk in your cabin."

**OoOoO Bakura's POV OoOoO**

Using one of Ryou's maps, I drew out a rough outline of the island.

"Look over here," I said, pointing to the far side of the island. "There's a narrow, shallow cove on this side. It runs inland for a good distance. Your ship is shallow bottomed enough that it can travel into the cove. It'll be hidden there. You can set up a few lookouts and when they see Kelly returning, you'll be in the perfect position for a surprise attack."

"We could be waiting here for months!" that damn quartermaster yelled. I knew he wouldn't be fond of my plan. Hell, he wouldn't be fond of anything I would say.

"It's a possibility," I shrugged, not yet mentioning what else I knew. "Do you have something better to do with your time?"

"If I'd known this was your plan, I'd have never agreed to it. He's supposed to be here!"

"And he will be," I frowned, getting annoyed. Malik ignored me and turned back to Ryou.

"We should stick to the sea and search for him, Ry," he said. "We shouldn't just sit here."

"And just where are you going to search?" I asked, feeling the need for Ryou to take my advice instead of Malik's. It was like we were in a battle of wits. "The only thing we're sure of is that Kelly will return here after a raid. So we're guaranteed to find him here."

"But we have no idea of knowing when that will be." I finally had enough and decided to spill my secret.

"He'll arrive during the dark of the moon," I said, crossing my arms. I finally caught Ryou's attention at that and he spoke for the first time this entire conversation.

"How do you know that?"

"Simple. Kelly is a man of habit and he always comes back then."

"That's within the week!" Ryou exclaimed, eyes wide. I nodded, smirking. Looks like I've got the upper hand now, Malik. And the poor quartermaster knew it.

"I don't like the idea of being trapped in here," he said. I swear he was pouting! Ha!

"Are there any of my ideas you like?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"No!"

"Malik, we captured him for this reason exactly," Ryou said, exasperated. He was getting tired of Malik's arguing when it was clear that my plan was foolproof. Not wanting to risk upsetting Ryou, Malik finally gave in.

"I want more men on lookout," he huffed.

"Fine," Ryou nodded.

"And two men on Akefia at all times." I could see in Ryou's eyes that he was struggling with a decision. Against his better judgment, he'd really come to trust me. So I made the decision for him.

"You can put as many men on me as you want," I shrugged. "Believe it or not, Ishtar, I want to see Kelly securely imprisoned on this ship as much as you do."

"I doubt that," the quartermaster growled.

I didn't bother arguing, because I knew he would never believe me. But the truth is, nobody, not even Ryou, wanted Kelly captured as much as I did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wrote this in the middle of the night because the baby girl woke me up! Maybe I can get a chapter out faster this time? Ha! Yeah right. :P  
**

**I know it seems like there's a lot of POV switch in the beginning of this one, but I really wanted to write Bakura's POV in there to get some of his emotions out in the open. Emotional chapter!  
**

**Anyways! Review and enjoy! (Again, I didn't proof read it, so please excuse mistakes.)  
**

* * *

"It's like a paradise here!" I exclaimed, standing calf deep in the warm waters of the cove.

It was just as Akefia said. Yesterday, we sailed easily into the cove, despite how shallow the waters were there. Last night, I couldn't sleep again. All I could do was think about how close we were to completing our quest. I'd assigned four men to the entrance of the cove so we would know exactly when Thief King Kelly would arrive at his secret island.

But this morning was a surprise. Akefia had shown up and enticed me into exploring the island with him. I could certainly see why Kelly loved this island so much. It was so green, and the water was incredible! It was deep blue from far away, but clear as glass up close. It was so inviting.

I wasted no time in pulling off my boots and socks, rolling up the edges of my pants, and stepping into the cool waters. The edges of the cove held such shallow water that it was no problem walking around in it. Colorful fish and sea creature swam up, close to my ankles, before darting away.

"I've always liked it here," my company shrugged. He was just watching from the side

"Does Kelly spend much time here?" I asked him.

"More and more lately. He's seen nearly 30 years. That's old for a pirate." That piqued my interest. Perhaps I could get some more personal information out of Akefia yet.

"And how many years have you seen?" Akefia raised an eyebrow, but answered nonetheless.

"Twenty-one."

"You seem much younger," I said, eyes widening in surprise.

"I get that a lot," he shrugged. "I guess it's because I play too hard. Keeps me young." Then, he jumped into the water, wetting his pants up to his calf and causing a loud splash. The little fish closest to him swam away with a speed I didn't expect. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. How could he be so playful and teasing and...a pirate?

"It's times like these that I forget," I muttered. He gave me a confused look, so I clarified. "I forget that you're a pirate."

"Oh." That's all he said, but I thought I saw a hint of regret in his eyes. Perhaps I was just imagining it though.

**OoOoO Bakura's POV OoOoO**

Suddenly, I spotted something in the water and I remembered what I had told Ryou back on the ship. So I waded out a little further into the cove, bent down, and scooped up the little creature. Ryou followed me, wondering what I was doing. As soon as he caught a glimpse of what was in my hand, he gasped.

"Is this..?"

"I told you that this is where the falling stars land," I said. He carefully moved my hand forward, reaching for the strange thing in my hand. It was about the size of my palm with five points all around it. But as Ryou reached for it, one of the points moved, causing him to jump back in surprise.

"It moved!" he screamed, pointing at it with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Of course," I chuckled, tossing the starfish back into the waters. "I told you that they come alive when they hit the water."

"How amazing..." he mumbled, looking where the creature had landed. "How amazing that a pirate would notice such a small, yet wonderful, creature."

I frowned, watching him. I'd hardly slept at all last night. Reaching the island meant that our time together was almost at an end, and that made my heart ache. I felt an insane urge to share the island with him. Show him all of it's hidden secrets and pretend that we are normal people, when we never could be. No. We're just a pirate in search for riches and a pirate hunter in search for justice.

And I knew that I was more likely to acquire my goal than he.

"I notice a lot about the island," I explained, ignoring my inner monologue to the best of my ability. "I spent enough time here, after all. And I never stopped looking for that treasure."

"So you know it's buried here? For sure?" Ryou asked, turning his attention back to me.

"With out a doubt," I nodded. "If the chest was small, he'd have carried it by himself. If it was larger, he'd have blindfolded the men carrying it and led them like mules."

"If they're blindfolded, then why blind them and leave them to roam the island?" Ryou asked, appearing to be genuinely curious and intrigued.

"An extra precaution." Ryou shivered. I don't know why I was telling him such elaborate tales of the island. He did that to me. Kept me talking.

"I thought I could hear the lost souls moaning last night," he whispered, looking around the cove with excitement. How amusing. I didn't think he would be the type to be excited by ghosts.

"It was merely the wind against the opening of the cove," I shrugged.

"But what if it isn't?" Ryou asked, eyes insisting there was something more to the ghost stories.

"Then perhaps they will help us capture Kelly."

"He's an awful man," Ryou sighed, his eyes hardening the same way they always did when we talk of my former captain.

"Legend would have you think so," I replied, not intending to go into further detail than that. But of course, Ryou had other ideas.

"You don't think he is?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. I had to explain myself so he wouldn't think I would betray him to my 'beloved' captain.

"He started out as a privateer during Queen Anne's war," I began. "At her command, he raided both French and Spanish ships. But it's hard to give up what you risked life and limb for and when the crown decided there was no more use for him, what else did he know how to do?"

"Are you trying to justify his piracy?" Ryou asked, still not letting this go. I sighed.

"No, but I am saying that I understand it. What will you do, Ryou, if when you find your treasure, you also find others?" I could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to find an answer to my question. I smirked at him. "None of it comes with a note saying to whom it belongs, you know."

Secretly, part of me hoped that he would take the bait and consider the life of a pirate. The other part of me hoped that he would stand by his convictions stubbornly and maintain that 'goodness' which I could never attain. Instead, he reached his finger tips into the water and turned, flicking water droplets at me.

"You're ruining a perfectly good morning," he said, clearly playful.

"Ah ha! So you're tempted to keep it," I surmised.

"Not at all!" he exclaimed, sticking his nose in the air. But I could see the hint of blush across his cheeks.

"I believe there's a hint of pirate in you, Ryou."

**OoOoO Ryou's POV OoOoO**

He had no idea how much I agreed. I would never admit it, but I felt a draw to the freedom of the sea. I loved the feel of the waves under the boards, but even more, I loved the absence of restriction. I had my own ship. I could go where I wanted, when I wanted. Nobody could tell me what to do. Nobody could object, even if I found myself falling for a pirate.

But my time on the open seas is limited. When we return the treasure, they'll find out that my letter of marque is fake. I'll lose my freedom to a jail cell...but it'll be worth it to free my father!

I looked into Akefia's eyes, wondering if he knew what I was thinking. It always seemed like he could read my mind. But as I looked at him, his eyes seemed to reflect the dreams that I wouldn't ever hold. My wings would definitely be clipped soon enough.

He appeared to notice my silence as worrisome thoughts, as he didn't say anything to get my attention. He just lifted his hand and touched my cheek gently. His fingers were so warm as they pulled me closer to him. It was so wrong, the way I wanted him to kiss me here. The way I wanted this moment, in this paradise, to last forever.

He closed his eyes, bent his head towards me, and -

"Captain! Captain!"

I wrenched myself away from Akefia and turned towards the shouting. Just in time, as well. A few seconds later, a powder monkey turned the corner. Ryuzaki.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to keep my flustered expression under control.

"We spotted a ship on the horizon," he exclaimed, running up to us. "We think it's the Phantom Mist!"

**OoOoO An hour later OoOoO**

I held the spyglass up to my eye, hiding behind a shrub at the edge of a bluff. Akefia stood next to me and Malik stood on my other side. In the distance, we could see a galleon, but couldn't see it's name. It didn't matter, because I had such a strong feeling.

"That's him, isn't it?" I asked, handing Akefia the spyglass. It only took him one glance to confirm, as he looked back at me and nodded.

"How long until it reaches us?" Malik asked, glaring at the ship in the distance angrily.

"Judging by the billow in his sails, he should be here by nightfall," Akefia replied.

"Then we have no time to lose," I mumbled, crossing my arms. The time had come and I couldn't contain my fury as I watched the Phantom Mist slowly move closer.

"We must prepare to meet him head on," Malik said. Akefia started laughing next to me, getting a confused look from both me and Malik.

"That's a sure way to defeat," he explained his amusement.

"And what would you suggest?" Malik growled, sarcastically. I knew he didn't care to hear Akefia's suggestion. They still didn't trust each other, although I'm not sure they ever would.

"We wait," Akefia nodded, lazily leaning back against a boulder next to the shrubbery we were hiding behind. He seemed so at ease, despite our facing a great foe.

"Wait? Until he arrives and traps us in the cove?" Malik snapped. "Then he'll just destroy us with a few well aimed cannonballs. That's a brilliant idea!"

"We can see him, while he can't see us," Akefia explained, talking to me and ignoring Malik and his rude tone. "He won't come up to the cove because his ship isn't shallow bottomed. He'll drop an anchor a few ways out before coming inland on a longboat. Except he'll only come in during the day, not at night. He's too superstitious and thinks that the ghosts of those he killed on the island will go after him at night."

When he finished his speech, he said no more. I was surprised that Malik didn't have a retort at this point, but he must be as confused as I was.

"What do you think we should do, then?" I asked.

"Take a longboat out and board his ship. Then, take the treasure." The way he said it made it sound so easy, but I knew it wouldn't be. He could probably tell that I was worried, as he kept talking to try and calm my nerves. "Kelly attacks during the day, cannons blazing and swords drawn, so that he can strike terror into the hearts of honest men. That's why he says he drinks his victims blood. What I'm trying to say, is that even though Kelly has the gusto and firepower, you'll have the surprise."

He was trying to comfort me. A blood thirsty pirate...was trying to comfort me.

I turned to Malik, silently asking him what he thought of Akefia's plan.

"I don't like the idea of leaving the ship in the cove," he answered. "It feels like we'll be a sitting duck."

"We won't remain in the cove for long," I said. "As soon as we have the Phantom Mist, we'll sail out. We'll need the brig after all. And you'll need to choose a crew to sail her in to New Providence behind us."

"I'll take the honor myself," Malik said, smiling almost sadly. Then, he reached over and touched my cheek, in the same place Akefia had only an hour before. "I think you're finally capable of sailing the Dangerous Mage without me."

My breath caught in my throat. I looked over at Akefia, who was watching us with blank eyes.

"Give us some privacy, please," I told him. He merely nodded, clambering back to the shore. I slowly looked back at Malik.

"Malik, I-"

"You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?" he said before I could say any more.

"I-I don't know," I muttered, biting my bottom lip. I could feel my eyes burning with tears. Hearing someone say it made it so much worse.

"I think you do know," Malik sighed heavily. "I think you just don't want to admit it because you know you can't trust him. He's charmed you into forgetting that he's a scoundrel!"

To my mortification, I feared that I was drawn to him because he is a scoundrel.

"He'll hurt you, Ry! And maybe when he does, you'll see that I'm the better man."

Before I could stop him, he was rushing towards the shore and away from me. But I knew that he was the better choice! Undoubtedly!

But unfortunately for him - and me - my heart seemed to disagree.


	11. Chapter 11

**We're drawing near the end of the story! There are 6 chapters left after this one. **

**I love this chapter, so I typed it all in one go to get it out asap. Stayed up super late because of it, so you better review! (Just kidding...although it would make me happy~)**

**Lots and lots of plot happens here! Ahh! Don't be mad at the outcome because it gets heated! Especially at the end!  
**

**Enjoy and don't get too emotional!  
**

* * *

I couldn't begin to fathom the anticipation I was feeling. All of the hard work, all I'd sacrificed...and my goal is finally within reach!

I just finished tucking my white shirt into my pants when a knock sounded on the door. Was it truly time already?

I hurried to the door and swung it open, completely unprepared for the sight that greeted me. Akefia. Never had he looked so dangerous. So enticing. He had on a tight black shirt tucked into his black pants. Those, he had tucked into his boots. A red scarf was tied around his upper arm, a sign that he was one of us. I had one as well. So did every man participating in tonight's exploits.

He also had a belt slung over his shoulder and across his back. It had three pistols attached to it, one sword on his hip, and one knife that I could see. Of course, he probably had at least one other knife hidden on his person.

Malik had adamantly argued against letting Akefia have weapons. But he was the one that had come up with the plan, and sending him forth weaponless would liken sending him to his death.

"You shouldn't wear white," he said, giving me a once over. "They'll be able to see you easier."

"I hadn't thought of that," I admitted, slightly ashamed. That should've been obvious to me and now I look pretty foolish.

"I bet you hadn't thought of this either," he continued, holding up a bowl. I looked in and saw a disgusting, brown mixture.

"That just looks like mud," I muttered, not understanding. He chuckled at my confusion and I'm sure I blushed a little.

"It is. You rub it on your face."

"No wonder pirates always look so dirty," I said, taking the bowl from him. I noticed that he kept glancing at the door, his foot tapping impatiently on the ground. "You're looking forward to tonight."

"Aren't you?" he asked, turning back to me. I froze, chewing on my bottom lip. Could I tell him the truth?

I nodded quickly, before I could change my mind and dared myself to speak openly. I felt that I could speak the truth about this with Akefia without judgment, something I didn't feel I could do with Malik.

"Yes, but not just for the reasons I should. I actually feel like it could be...fun."

"Not fun," Akefia corrected, not even appearing to be surprised. "Exciting. Pitting your swordsmanship against another persons. Not knowing if this heartbeat will be your last."

I hadn't thought about that. How many men would die tonight?

"Don't worry, Ryou," he said, sensing my worry. How did he always do that? It's like he could read my mind. "We're sneaking up on them. If all goes well, there will be little fighting."

Then, without warning, he dipped his head and kissed me hard for only a second.

"Just stay close to me and you'll be safe."

**OoOoO Bakura's POV OoOoO**

_Just stay close to me and you'll be safe._

What the hell possessed me to say that?

I sat in a longboat with him now, one of a dozen men rowing towards the Phantom Mist. It had dropped anchor exactly as I knew it would. Kelly was set in his ways. Lights out at eight and not a candle burning after that. He had probably just finished his nightly grog and was heading to bed. Then, he would take to snoring even louder than that damn quartermaster.

My plan involved getting to Kelly before he could begin shouting orders. The rest of the men would be lost without their captain. But I hadn't counted on Ryou being there when I met up with my former captain. I had a score to settle with him. And settle it I would, one way or another.

Four boats cut through the water soundlessly. No one said a word. There would be a man at the crows nest, but he'd be looking out to sea, not the island and not the deck of the ship. Unless he was asleep, then he wouldn't be looking anyways.

Ishtar was to see to the man in the crows nest. I would silence the man at the helm before slipping into Kelly's quarters. With Ryou.

Dammit! As much as I didn't want him there, I was equally as glad that I could keep a watch on him. I had much more experience fighting pirates than these blokes. Ryou was much safer with me.

It was so strange to care about someone safety. I wasn't used to caring about anyone except myself. What do I care if he get's hurt? My ultimate goal is possession of the ship.

Ryou could get in the way of that.

I'd just have to see that he didn't.

**OoOoO Ryou's POV OoOoO**

I couldn't believe how quiet it was. When going to battle, there should be an abundance of noise. Shouting, drums, cannon fire. But the only thing I could hear was the slicing of the oars through the water. Well, that and the loud beating of my heart. I'm surprised the erratic thrumming didn't alert the Phantom Mist.

And even with the blood rushing through my veins, I wasn't afraid. I would be next to Akefia the entire time, and I trusted him to keep me safe. Even more than I trusted Malik.

I suspected that Malik would be disappointed to hear that, but it was truth. How could I explain what I felt for Akefia? It had sneaked up on me, just as we were sneaking up upon the ship. Unawares. Unsuspected.

And while I promised him his freedom, I really hoped he would choose to come with me to New Providence and ask for a pardon. I would speak on his behalf and I was almost certain I could convince the governor to forgive his pirating ways.

I certainly had.

He'd been a product of his surroundings, right? He'd said it himself. He was a pirate because he was on a pirate ship. It was either follow orders, or be killed. There was goodness in him and I believe that with all my heart.

The prow of our boat finally knocked up against the Phantom Mist. The sailor in lead stood and tossed a grappling hook up onto the deck of the ship. In landed with the softest thud and before I could blink, Akefia was scrambling up the rope like a monkey and disappeared over the edge.

A few seconds later, several jacob's ladders were tossed over the side. The men in the boats wasted no time and began climbing the ropes. I did the same, concentrating on how much further I had to climb and not how far I would fall.

When I got near the top, a hand reached over the edge and pulled me up. No sooner had my feet touched the deck when Akefia wrapped his hand around mine and tugged me towards the stern.

"I've already taken care of the man at the helm," he whispered so that I could barely hear him. "Let's get to Kelly before he discovers us."

We ran up the steps to the quarterdeck and he swung open a door. We rushed inside and my heart stopped. There he was.

Kelly had taken up the entire space for his quarters. He'd been sitting behind a desk but when we arrived, he jumped to his feet. He had dark skin, a lot like Akefia's, and long blonde hair. It was completely wild, spiked upwards as if he had never used a brush in his life. His eyes were a deep, dark violet.

"Akefia?" he growled, eyes wide.

Holding the barrel of the gun, Akefia struck out, hitting Kelly on the head with the butt. The pirate captain slumped to the floor.

"What was that for?" I whispered.

"It'll be easier to transport him," he answered shortly. He pulled out a length of rope that I didn't know he'd had and tied Kelly's hands behind his back. Then, he stuffed a bandana in his mouth.

"Why-?" Akefia cut me off before the question was even out of my mouth.

"So he can't call for his men." He looked up at me from his crouched position. "Don't you know anything about pirating? Now hush before-"

Suddenly, there was a sound of shouting out on the deck.

"The crews been alerted," Akefia growled, coming to his feet. No sooner had he risen when a burly man barreled into the room. He didn't have a scarf around his arm. He was surprised for a second before he drew his sword and struck out.

I didn't have time to raise my sword, yet there was the sound of steel striking steel and I found that Akefia had deflected the blow that was heading for me. I backed up quickly, giving them room to maneuver.

"Akefia Bakura! I thought ye were dead!" the man yelled with a smirk as he rounded his cutlass. But Akefia met it easily.

"You thought wrong."

They circled. Thrust. Parried. Circle.

I climbed up onto Kelly's desk after I spied a rock laying there. Why a pirate captain would have a large rock on his desk, I don't know, but I didn't care to find out with Akefia in immediate danger. Instead, I grabbed the rock and when the pirate came close, I brought it down heavily on his head. He went down, like an anchor into the sea.

"Good work," Akefia praised, helping me down from the desk.

"Why is there a rock on his desk?" I asked, unable to hold my curiosity at bay.

"A bit of England," he shrugged, bending down to tie up the unconscious man. "He always kept it with him."

By the time we got out to the deck of the Phantom Mist, the pirate crew had been subdued. I saw no lifeless bodies. Had there been no casualties? Had we really been that fortunate? I was glad to see Malik, standing and yelling orders.

"Get the prisoners in the hold! We'll lock them in there for the time being."

"Malik!" I called, heading for him quickly. "How many men did we lose?"

"None," he replied. "The cowards surrendered straightaway. Did you get the Thief King?"

"Akefia knocked him out," I said with a nod. "He's in his quarters, tied up and unconscious, along with another fellow."

"Good. Keith, take Akefia's weapons."

"I don't think so," Akefia huffed. I could hear the warning in his voice.

"Your job is done here!" Malik yelled. "Now surrender your weapons!"

"If you want them, come and get them."

Suddenly, both of them were drawing their swords and I realized that this was actually happening.

"Malik! What are you doing?" I yelled, clearly upset by this.

"Leave it, Ryou," Akefia smirked, grasping his cutlass tightly. "This is between Ishtar and me. And it has nothing to do with his not trusting me." He snaked an arm around me, pulling me close, and planted a quick kiss on my lips. Then he abruptly released me and turned to Malik. "Isn't that right, Mr. quartermaster?"

"You've been nothing but trouble ever since we took you captive," Malik muttered, glaring furiously.

"Trouble?" Akefia asked, raising an eyebrow. "I led you to the island. Kelly came, just as I predicted. I organized the assault, during which you lost no man. I daresay it would've been different if we had stuck with your plan of action. What more would you have me do?"

They started circling each other slowly, swords pointed.

"I would have you drop your weapon and surrender." I had had enough now. I had to do something.

"Malik! I promised him his freedom!" I yelled, not knowing what else to do. The men had seen to the captives and were returning back to the deck, watching the spectacle.

"I promised him nothing," my close friend said, tone harsh. Then, he lunged, sword slashing through the air. I gasped at the swiftness of his motion.

But Akefia was more than ready. Steel rasped against steel as the men tore apart and rebalanced their stances. They circled a bit more before another attack was launched, this time by Akefia.

This was nothing like my practice. This was fast, brutal, ferocious. Each man was slashing at the other dangerously. Akefia would duck to avoid a blow. Malik would jump back to avoid a deadly thrust. Then they were attacking again, hard clashes, the vibrating steel echoing through the night. I could only imagine the jarring that their arms were taking.

They were fighting to kill.

I was grateful that they seemed to be evenly matched. But still, it seemed insane that they would be fighting...over me. Surely there was more to it than that.

I'd always suspected that Malik fancied me, and I liked him a great deal. But what I felt for Akefia...

I can't deny that every time Malik lunged for Akefia, my heart leaped into my throat. I didn't want either of them hurt, but if one had to lose, God help me, I wanted it to be Malik. I wanted Akefia to be victorious. I wanted to share my spoils with him and grant him his freedom and...and watch it lead him back to me.

They were circling each other cautiously now, each waiting for the other to make a move. Then, Malik moved past the main mast, in obvious retreat. Which is not a wise action when your opponent is a pirate.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a heavy netting fell from above, dropping Akefia to the deck. He lost the grip on his sword and it clattered at his feet. Malik swiftly stepped forward, kicking the cutlass out of reach. I wanted to scream...

It was obvious that Malik had set the trap and lured Akefia right into it.

"Akefia Bakura, by order of the royal governor of New Providence, you are under arrest," Malik declared, his nose high in the air as he looked down up the pirate.

"M-Malik," I huffed, shaken up beyond belief. "What are you doing?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, gaze not softening in the least as he watched me.

"I know your marque is forged, Ryou. Mine, however, isn't. I have the governor's endoursment on this little expedition to put an end to pirating on the high seas. Yes, he granted pardons. But only to those who renounced their pirating ways immediately upon the offer. I declare all of these pirates my prisoners and I'm taking control of the ships."

My eyes widened. How...how could this happen? I trusted him!

"Why didn't you say anything if you knew?" I asked, betrayal coursing through my veins.

"I lacked a ship and you lacked a crew. I think we both gained here, don't you? I knew from the beginning that Akefia wouldn't cooperate with_ me_ and we needed his information." Malik's angry, yet calm demeanor was so...wrong.

"You used me..." I finally said, voice small.

"I did what I must," he replied darkly. Then he turned to Keith. "Cuff him, along with Thief King Kelly, and deliver them to the brig of the Dangerous Mage."

The netting was thrown off of Akefia and he was jerked to his feet.

"We're not finished, Ishtar!" he yelled, eyes blazing with fury. It was almost as if he was angrier at his betrayal to me than his being captured. My _friend_ turned slowly to Akefia, his eyes burning just as brightly as he stalked up to his prisoner.

"I disagree," he said, oddly with a nice tone. Of which I'm sure was sarcastic. "We won't bother with shackles in the brig, as you'll just undo them anyways. They say fifty lashes will kill a man, so I think I'll just give you forty-nine. And every morning, you'll receive another forty-nine until I get the treasure. Sleep well, pirate."

I stood, helplessly, as Akefia was dragged away.

"Don't look so distraught, Ryou," Malik said, finally turning completely to me. "We're both after the same thing. The treasure. Your father's life depends on it. Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten," I sighed, refusing to look at him.

"As long as we're not working against each other, I'll let you remain captain of the Dangerous Mage and you can sail her back to New Providence. I was lying when I said that I thought you could handle her alone. There's nobody else I think as highly of." I spared a glance at him and saw that he was no longer glaring. Was it just show that he was angry with me? He seemed to have fondness in his eyes again.

"Are you really going to take a cat-o-nine to his back again?" I asked.

"If I must," Malik answered, truthfully. "But I doubt I'll have to. It was poor planning on his part to knock Kelly out. It delays us what we want. Once Kelly awakens, we'll see if we can convince him to tell us where the treasure is."

I stayed silent for only a moment.

"Akefia said that grog loosens Kelly's tongue."

Malik smiled, no doubt because he saw I was willing to cooperate.

"Good. Then we'll treat him to some grog," he said. "So, we are in agreement that we'll continue to work together?"

"By all means," I replied. "Once we've finished up here, you should come to my cabin so we may toast our new - and honest - partnership."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm on a roll! Since there's only 5 chapters after this one, I'll be starting another story soon. It'll be a thiefshipping AU that I've already planned out. It starts out as a normal high school AU, but then takes an unexpected turn. So look for that if you'd like. **

**Did anyone figure out who Kelly is? I made it pretty obvious. :) Also, Bakura is a bit OOC in this chapter...my bad...  
**

**This chapter has so many emotions. Just warning you, because I almost cried at the end...**

* * *

I took out a bent nail that I'd hidden in a plank of this cell a few days earlier and worked it into the lock on my cell. I'd long ago learned to trust no one but myself to save me. When the crewmen brought me down here, I headed into the cell on the left without complaint. They didn't seem to mind my choosing my own cell for the duration of the journey.

I heard a loud groan and some mumbling in the cell next to me. Kelly had been tossed unceremoniously into it by our captors. I'd hoped he'd stay unconscious long enough for me to make my escape, but it seemed that it wasn't meant to be.

"Well, well, Akefia. This is a bloody mess you've managed to get us into this time."

I didn't even glance up as Kelly came to stand by the bars separating our cells. I knew what I would see anyways. Crazy, violet eyes. Anger. There would certainly be anger because he was always angry.

"I see you're up to your usual tricks," he said cooly. I sighed, finally turning to acknowledge him.

"Nice to see you again, Kelly," I said, with the utmost sarcastic respect. "Sorry, I won't be staying for tea." Kelly let out a crazed laugh.

"Still mad at me, I see."

"You marooned me," I hissed, letting my own anger get the best of me.

"I sent a ship to rescue you," he pointed out, leaning against the bars casually.

"Six months later? I could've been dead by then!"

"Oh Akefia." I recognized this tone of voice. He was quite a cunning man and could appear charming at times, but his charm was a trick. He used it to get almost anything he wanted, but I knew better. "I was trying to teach you a lesson. Always split the spoils with your captain. Now when we get out of here, I'll make you first mate."

I heard a click and my cell's door finally swung open. I stepped out and closed it before turning back to Kelly and giving him a smirk.

"Sorry, _captain_. This key only works for my cell. Better luck next time." I tossed the nail into a far corner, where he would be able to see it, but never reach it.

"What kind of friends would we be if you left me here?" he asked, and I could start to sense some fear in his voice.

"We were never friends, Kelly," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"They'll stretch my neck!" he growled. There's that famous anger. He can't always hide behind that false charm, crazy bastard. I touched my fingers to my forehead in mock salute before turning away from him and heading for the door.

"So long, Kelly. Good luck to you."

"We'll meet again, Akefia! I swear it!" I heard him yell as I made my escape. Somehow, I didn't doubt that.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I stopped and listened. Hearing nothing, I slipped out onto the deck. I looked around carefully and concluded that nobody was keeping watch. Not on this ship, or the other. Odd, to say the least.

They had moored the Phantom Mist to the Dangerous Mage. Both bobbed, side by side, hulls almost touching.

"Ryuji," I called, voice low. Just as planned, a voice came from the shadows before my accomplice stepped out.

"Aye, captain!" he said, saluting with his good hand. Hm. I could get used to the sound of that.

"Where are the lookouts?" I asked, getting right down to business. We only have so much time.

"I already took care of them. Turns out that a one armed pirate can be useful."

"Good. What about the weapons?" I continued.

"I watched carefully," he said. "They left them all on the Phantom. Idiots, all of them."

"I must say I agree," I nodded approvingly. "Now let's go."

I slipped off my boots, dropping them into the bag Ryuji was holding. Then, in bare feet so as not to make any noise, we hurried across the deck and to the spot where the rope secured the ships together. I grabbed onto the rope with both hands and dropped off of the Dangerous Mage and I swung my legs up, crossing my feet so I was hanging upside down off of the rope. From there, I easily scuttled across it and onto the Phantom Mist.

Dropping onto my old ship, I glanced around, looking for any guards. Was Ishtar really daft enough to think he wouldn't need any guards here, what with all the prisoners in the hold? I hurried across the deck on the balls of my feet and grabbed the plank used for disembarking at ports. Then, I placed it between the two ships so Ryuji could cross over.

"Hurry now," I said, wasting no time. "Get the men out of the hold." He nodded and ran off to do his task while I raced to the helm.

And there he was. Stepping out of the shadows, a lot like he had the night he captured me. He still wore the clothes from our attack so he'd probably been waiting here for awhile now.

"I see you figured out how to pick the lock on your cell door," Ryou said, softly. Then, he cracked a small smile. "Although I suspect you always knew how."

I looked around cautiously and determined that he was alone. This meant he was either very brave or very foolish. I decided to go with brave.

"Your Mr. Ishtar wouldn't approve of your being here," I finally said.

"Mr. Ishtar came to my cabin and was met with a bottle of wine," he said, cringing slightly.

"You got him drunk?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...no. I hit him with it."

I nearly choked trying to keep from bursting out in a fit of laughter. After a few seconds, I grew somber again.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" I asked him, looking straight into his eyes for a hint of deceit.

"No. I gave you my word and I intend to keep it," he said. His eyes fell to the floor and I knew he was thinking about that lying quartermaster. I couldn't hide my strong disdain for the man.

"Then you should get off the ship. I intend to set out immediately."

Ryou glanced up at me, looking like he was having an inner debate. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before stepping closer to me. And I knew what was about to happen.

"Don't go." I expected the words, but they still struck through my heart.

"Ryou-"

"Please?" He looked so heartbroken. I really hadn't counted on his getting so attached. Or my getting so attached for that matter.

"I don't have a choice. They'll hang me and you know it," I sighed. "I'd rather die with a sword in my hand."

"I can speak on your behalf!" he called out, still quietly. I couldn't help myself as I reached out and touched his cheek gently.

"And what would you say?"

"That you aren't a pirate at heart."

"That's where you're wrong," I chuckled darkly, running my thumb over his soft skin. "I _am_ a pirate and I will always be a pirate. I love this life more than anything and the only thing I've lacked, is a ship to call my own. Now I have it." Ryou opened his mouth, but Ryuji cut him off behind me.

"Captain?" he asked, cautiously as to not anger me. But he was also probably anxious to leave before we were discovered. I dropped my hand back to my side.

"What?"

"Your orders?" I took a deep breath and turned away from Ryou, trying to ignore the pained expression on his face.

"Prepare to set sail, quickly and quietly," I said, my tone commanding. Just like a captain's tone should be.

"But what about him?" Ryuji asked, jabbing his thumb in Ryou's direction.

"Captain Bakura will be returning to his ship," I said, grabbing the younger's hand and pulling him to the plank that I had set out mere moments before. "It's sturdy enough. You can cross it."

"Just like that? You won't even give me the courtesy of a goodbye?" Ryou asked, snatching his hand out of my grasp and crossing his arms.

"I'd never been one for goodbyes," I said. Although that's because I never had anyone to say goodbye to. He looked so sad and it truthfully broke my heart. But this was for the best. Ryou couldn't keep living in his delusion forever. This is what I wanted. I know that.

"I'm giving you a ship," he pointed out, tartly.

"No, I'm taking it," I corrected him with a smirk.

"Either way, I should get something in return," he said, haughtily. "After all, that is the _pirates_ way."

He placed his hands on either side of my face, pulled me closer, and kissed me. It wasn't like the kisses I inniciated. This one was sweet. It spoke of memories, moments, and things that could never be...but would never be forgotten.

He leaned away from me, smiling. But I could see the tears prickling at the edge of his eyes. "A-A fair trade, _pirate_."

It seemed like ages since I had spoken similar words to him. Then, I had thought I would never see him again. But this time, I knew beyond any doubt, that I would never see him again. I swallowed hard, surprised by how unappealing that was. But I couldn't stray from my task.

"A fair trade indeed."

I wanted to hold him and keep on the ship as we sailed away. Instead, I helped him up onto the plank and held him steady until he was out of my reach and across on the Dangerous Mage. Then, I pulled back the plank, separating us permanently.

"Ryuji! Weigh anchor and make for the high seas, now!" I called out, still quiet enough that nobody on the opposite ship could hear. I heard him reply, but I was listening. I was too busy ignoring the pain in my chest as I walked towards the helm of my ship. That's right. I had a ship now and I wouldn't consider what it cost me to get.

As we sailed away from the other ship, I spared a final glance. Ryou still stood on the deck but we were already too far away to make out his expression. I'm glad of that. He had turned out to be more dangerous than I had anticipated, and in a different way.

But no matter. Not even for him would I risk a hanging.

**OoOoO Ryou's POV OoOoO**

I watched the ship sail away, cutting through the water like a ghost. Only when I could no longer see her captain did I turn away and head back to my cabin.

Opening the door, I stepped inside. Immediately, I was greeted with grunting and the scraping of a chair across the floor. It's occupant was obviously unhappy. Not that I blamed him. Although I do think he'd gotten what he deserved. He'd taken me by surprise on the Phantom Mist. So I'd taken him by surprise here. And with Keith's help, I secured him to the chair.

"Relax, Malik," I sighed, walking behind him and using a knife to cut his binds. He jumped up, furiously pulling the scarf from his mouth.

"You let him escape, didn't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I gave him my word." While watching Akefia leave had hurt more than I thought possible, I was not about to go back on my word.

"He has a reward on his head, Ry! And that ship-"

"This ship will become yours once we've completed our task. You can't expect me to keep my word to you and not keep it to Akefia."

"We had an arrangement," he tried to argue. Unfortunately for him, I'm very stubborn and logical.

"You tried to change our arrangement," I said. "I am the captain of this ship until we get the treasure and free my father. To get there, we need to talk to Kelly and determine where he has hidden the treasure. Let's go see if he's awake and agreeable."

I knew he was angry with me, but knowing him, he wouldn't be angry for too much longer. He never stayed angry for long.

"He's not going to tell us just because we ask," he muttered, almost pouting.

"We'll see," I replied, heading out the door and towards the brig. Malik followed, close behind me. I ignored his obvious glaring at the spot where the Phantom Mist had been. Again, he'll get over it eventually.

Kelly was awake, sitting in the corner of his cell. He slowly got to his feet as we arrived. With his hair, he was at least a head taller than both Malik and I.

"Well, well, well. I thought ye'd be paying me a visit sooner or later," he growled. Oxford education? It certainly doesn't sound like it. He had amusement in his voice. I knew it was probably forced amusement. Kelly had most likely watched Akefia leave without him.

"I am Bakura Ryou," I began. "You stole an ivory chest of treasure a year ago and I am here to reclaim it."

"Bakura, eh? Well that's sure as hell ironic," he laughed loudly. My fists clenched at the thought of Akefia, but I showed no emotion on my face. I almost wanted to tell him to drop the act if he really is an educated man, but I must focus on priorities.

"The chest. Do you remember it?" I asked again, calmly.

"I take so much plunder," he said, narrowing his eyes at me playfully.

"You burned the ship."

"I burn all ships," he countered, yet again.

"I was on the ship," I finally said, crossing my arms.

"Ah, now you, I remember," he said, smile broadening. He looked like a crazed mad man. "Ye happen to give Akefia that useless trinket he wears around his finger? A reminder of his foolishness, no doubt."

"I did," I nodded.

"I marooned him for it," Kelly grimaced. "He took it poorly. Never did have a sense of humor."

"So now you remember the ship?" I asked, patiently. Malik was pacing behind me, not quite as patient as I.

"Aye," he said, leaning back against his cell.

"And the treasure?"

"Aye."

"Good. Where did you bury it?" I wasted no time getting straight to the point.

"Hm, bury it?" he asked, the mad grin practically reaching from ear to ear. "How's a pirate to spend treasure if ye bury it?"

"Oh, come off it," I huffed, clearly aggravated already. "Every knows you bury your treasure. That you have men carry it and you blind them and leave them to die and-"

"Now who told you that bit of rubbish?" Kelly laughed, amused for real this time. "Akefia Bakura, no doubt. Lad always had an active imagination."

"I heard about your habits long before I met Akefia again," I said. "They say all of the burial places are in your head and you don't need a map."

"In my head? Exactly," he scoffed, twirling his finger in a circular motion. This man is clearly deranged, but I had to hear him out, despite how repulsed he made me feel. "Look. The rumors of me burying treasure is only misleading gossip that goes around. People tear apart my island, when they have enough sense to figure out which it is. But they won't find it there."

"And why not?" Malik asked, getting tired of Kelly's way of dancing around the point.

"Because I keep it all in a hidey-hole on my ship," the man said, crossing his arms and smirking. My heart stopped and Malik froze, turning slowly.

"Y-you're lying," I snarled, but I felt in my heart that he wasn't. "You'll tell me where it is or I'll- I'll-!"

"No need to threaten me," Kelly said, shrugging and sitting back down against the cell. "Ask Bakura Akefia. He'll tell ye where it is, I'm sure."

I was too stunned to speak. But Malik wasn't.

"Akefia escaped, taking your ship with him," he said. I could feel his eyes on me, but I was stuck staring blankly ahead. "Are you saying he knows where the hiding place is?"

"Of course he does!" the mad man laughed. "It was his idea, after all. He even helped me build the damn thing." He leaned forward, eyes full of sick enjoyment. "But I'm guessing he didn't tell you that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the little wait. I've been super busy lately! The little one has been going through a growth spurt/spitting up phase. Oh, the fun! :P She's already 5 weeks old! Isn't that ridiculous?  
**

**This is sort of a short chapter, so I wrote it all in one go! Sorry it's so short and not a lot of dialogue. **

**I hope you enjoy anyways! Please comment because it helps me write faster! **

* * *

I stood on the deck, staring out into the black night. Nothing was visible except for the dark ocean and the star-filled sky. There was no phantom silhouette. No ship on the horizon.

The Phantom Mist had disappeared, like smoke in the breeze. I could picture him now, standing at the helm. The wind in his sails were billowing the sleeves of his shirt...

"_I am a pirate and I will always be a pirate_."

I hadn't wanted to believe him. Hell, I don't want to believe him now! Kelly was ruthless, but Akefia was worse. Underhanded. Treacherous. I couldn't think of enough words to describe him. He stole from us, even after knowing us.

Even knowing what the cost would be to me.

"Do you want me to have the men set the sail?" Malik asked, quiet behind me.

"And go where?" I asked, sounding so small and broken.

"You know him, Ryou," he said. I sighed. _Don't remind me_. "Where would he go?"

"Where he won't be found," I answered, knowing it was true.

"If it eases whatever you're feeling, I think this was his plan all along," Malik said, doing his best to put on a brave face for me. "Remember what you said about him being captured so easily? And that other fellow-"

"Ryuji," I interrupted.

"Yes. He's gone as well."

I nodded, sighing again as I swiped at an infuriating tear. I was trying to hold them in, but they just kept slipping out, sliding down my cheek one by one.

"Perhaps Kelly knows where he would go to," Malik continued. I gave him a small smile, glad for his optimism, even if it was false.

"We'll make plans tomorrow," I said.

"Good, and when we find him, just leave him to me. I'll get him to tell me where it is hidden."

"I doubt it," I mumbled, crossing my arms and hugging them to myself.

"Then we will take the ship apart, plank by plank." I shook my head.

"The first thing he will do is rid himself of the treasure," I said.

"Devil take him..."

"I suspect he shall when the time comes," I frowned, looking up at the dark sky.

The topic had run it's course, and I thought that we would have nothing else to talk about. I was wrong though, as Malik cleared his throat to begin another conversation.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my marque. I planned only to use it if we were boarded and in danger of being arrested."

"No, it's my fault," I replied. "I only forged it because I knew I would need it for a crew to follow me. I feel no better than a pirate, lying to my crew and doing whatever it takes to gain what I want."

"You're nothing like a pirate."

We could debate on that all night, but I didn't have the energy. I wanted to be alone and I knew the only way to get that right now would be to give Malik a task.

"I've changed my mind. Have the men unfurl the mainsail. Let's put some distance between us and this damn island."

"That's the daring Ryou I know!" Malik smiled with approval. "When we find Akefia, he'll rue the day he ever crossed paths with us."

He left my side, shouting orders. Immediately, the men jumped into action. It wasn't long before I heard the wind slapping at the sails and felt the wind rushing past us as we headed into deeper waters.

I would find Akefia Bakura. I would find him no matter how long it took. No matter what the cost. I would find him and make him pay. Take back what he took from me.

I would get back my father's treasure. And I would get back my heart.

_**OoOoO Bakura's POV OoOoO**_

The treasure was exactly where I knew it would be. Behind a false wall. It was hollowed out behind a book shelf. For all of his blustering and crudity, his embracing of the pirate life, he loved to read. Once, he'd told me that he considered his books more valuable than the treasure they hid, but he needed the treasure to purchase his books.

I'd never understood that, and never would I try.

Gold. Silver. Jewels. They offered a man security. If my mother had possessed just a handful, she'd never have been forced to give me up. She could've fed all of us. I would've lived a very different life.

Would it have been a life I embraced? Would I know where the stars in the sky fell to the earth? Would I have known a laugh so beautiful that the mere memory of it caused me to smile?

If I hadn't been on the sea, then I wouldn't have met Ryou.

I sat at Kelly's desk, staring at the ivory chest. It was smaller than I remember, only two feet wide. Easily hidden. Easily found. Engraved on the front was the royal coat of arms. It had been entrusted to Ryou's father. This was what he had been searching for. What he had sacrificed for.

He'd been so close. He'd done everything right. But then he trusted me, the one mistake that had cost him everything.

I shrugged off the guilt that was pricking into my heart. It was his own fault. He'd given me his word that I would be granted freedom. But I never said I wouldn't try to escape with some incentive. I'm a pirate. He had merely forgotten that I wasn't honorable.

Although I couldn't deny that I had done everything in my power to make him forget. I charmed him, deliberately, knowing that he would fall for me.

What I hadn't expected was my falling for him.

Devil take him! I hated the way he made me feel right now! It was as if I had done something terribly wrong. I'd only done something that any self respecting pirate would do. I had found the treasure and I had taken it. And I did it without any loss of life. They should be grateful of it. I had done that out of kindness. The treasure is simply me reward for such a wonderful plan.

I loosened the latch. Kelly had long since broken the lock, so I figured it was my turn to see the contents. I lifted the lid and looked inside. A slow smile spread across my face as I dipped my hands down. It was as if I was slipping my hands into the cove to grab a starfish, but when I lifted them, this time my palms were filled with gold coins. I let them fall through my fingers, hitting the remaining coins with a clink.

I reached out, grabbing a bottle of rum that sat on the edge of the desk. It was already half empty as it dulled the ache in my chest. I didn't understand it. It was as though someone had pierced me with a sword.

I fell down into the chair and drank down the rest of the bottle before throwing it against the far wall. It shattered, spraying broken glass across the floor. That was damn stupid of me. Now I'd have to get to the bed without cutting my feet.

I would go outside and look at the stars, but it would only remind me of Ryou. I didn't want any reminders.

Leaning forward, I shifted my fingers through the coins again. So many coins and so much wealth. At long last, I had it all. The ship, a crew, the treasure.

Twisting the ring on my finger, I wondered why it felt as though I had gained nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

**"Woah woah woah! An update? I thought the author died!" -You guys right now, probably.**

**It's been so long! But I do not want to leave this without an end. So I have returned! My baby girl is over a year old now and is the best baby you can imagine! She sleeps through the night and loves to go out to eat and sit quietly in her chair with a toy. She has just started getting some separation anxiety, but that's to be expected in little 1 year olds. **

**Anyways! I will finish this story, I promise! There's only a few left anyways and none of them are very long...so...**

**The entire chapter is in Ryou's point of view and it is a pretty long one! Lot's of action and plot twists and OOC near the end! So here is the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

I felt better at the moment, as the boat sliced through the water. Again, I was the one hunting and not the one being hunted.

That morning, I ordered the crew to dump over anything that wasn't of utmost importance. A lighter ship is a faster ship and we must catch up to the Phantom Mist, no matter what we had to leave behind in the ocean. I looked through my spyglass and that's when I saw it. A ship on the horizon.

"It has to be the Phantom Mist," Malik said, mirroring my thoughts. "No doubt that bastard sailed through the night."

Yes. Akefia had to know that I would learn of his betrayal. And if there was something I'd shown him, it was that I would be diligent in my pursuit of him. I am a man scorned and I do not take lightly to it. I will capture him and he will spend the entire trip to New Providence in a holding cell guarded by two men at all times. He would survive on bread and water, if he survived at all.

Damn him to hell and his _charms _with him!

"He will not give up the treasure easily," Malik continued, even as I said nothing.

A small part of me wished that it wasn't him. Despite all of my harsh feelings toward him, I wasn't sure I had the guts to deliver on these terrible justices.

"I don't think the men are quite ready for another attack after last nights adventure," I said, trying to stall for time. Malik was having no part of it, as I suspected.

"It's personal now and the men know it," he said. "They are up for it. Besides, we hardly took any injuries." I could tell he was still bitter about the successfulness of Akefia's plan, as was I. He seemed to have had everything planned out perfectly from the very beginning.

"I don't want him killed."

"It might come to that, Ry," Malik sighed. "I won't risk my men's lives to keep him alive. I've set two traps before and I'm not sure I can set a third."

"Maybe we can convince him to give us the chest," I said, weakly.

"If he intended to give it to you, he would've left it with you before he took off with it. He knew where it was the whole time and you can't deny that." He's right, I couldn't deny it. He had all of the time in the world to tell me where the treasure was, but he didn't. I suspect he wanted the treasure even more than he wanted the ship.

"The ship is turning, captain!" the lookout shouted from above. I lifted the spyglass again.

"It appears to be turning this way," I mumbled.

"He must think that meeting us head on will give him a tactical advantage," Malik reasoned. I wasn't so sure.

"It's not the Phantom Mist," I said, handing him the spyglass. "The figurehead is wrong." I heard Malik heave a sigh next to me as he looked through the spyglass and confirmed it for himself.

"They're raising the colors!" the lookout called out again.

"It's black," Malik sighed again. "Not Kelly's red. And what's that? A pirate and...?"

"Death. It's Black Bart." My stomach felt like it had dropped to my toes at the ship in the distance grew closer.

"We can outsail him," Malik whispered, as if his throat had gone dry. I watched the speed at which the Royal Fortune came towards us and it confirmed my belief. My heart felt heavy with pain and I knew this was not going to end like it did the night before. No casualties? No chance.

"All hands on deck! Prepare for battle!" I yelled, quickly turning towards the deck. "Be quick about it! There's not time to lose!"

"Ryou! It's said that he has captured 400 ships!" Malik practically screamed. He was trying to keep his calm demeanor, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Then let's take care to make sure he doesn't capture 401," I said. My own demeanor was collected, although my heart still felt heavy and my stomach was still in my toes.

"If we surrender, he could show mercy."

"Akefia told me that he is the most fearsome of pirates. Mercy is not in his character." Malik frowned angrily at the mention of Akefia.

"He also told you that Kelly buries his treasure!"

"Calm down, Malik!" I yelled, putting my foot down firmly. "We are wasting precious time talking!"

"You're right," my friend said, quickly calming himself down. "If we capture him, he will make a fine prize."

"You don't need to take care keeping Black Bart alive," I said, eyes narrowing. "Now let's get to work." There was scurrying about the ship the likes that you've never seen. Every man was working hard, bringing out the weapons, carrying powder buckets, and preparing the cannons.

"They won't want to destroy the ship!" Malik called out as if giving a pep talk. "If they fire, it will only be to unsettle us! They will attempt to board! Be ready for close combat!" After he spoke, he grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Ryou, you'll be safer in the hold." I could see the worry in his eyes, but I dismissed it.

"My place is here with the men," I said, shaking his hand off. "This is what I was training for."

"This is different-"

"I will not hide, Malik!" I insisted. He heaved another sigh, for what seems like the 15th time in the past few minutes, and nodded.

"At least go to my room and get some of my better weapons," he said. "Here, take the key."

I ran faster than I ever had, the key to Malik's secret chest grasped in my hands. I had to hurry. The Royal Fortune would be here any minute. Throwing open the door, I ran to the chest and unlocked it. I attached two pistols to my belt and held a cutlass firmly in my hand. In my other hand, I held a knife, much like I'd seen Akefia do before. Then, I slipped a finally knife into my boot as a back up plan.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside. Are they here already? I threw open the door...

But the door way was blocked by a stack of crates.

"I'm sorry, Ry!" I heard Malik's voice on the other side of the stack. "It's for your own safety!"

"No! Malik, let me out!" No sooner had I said that, when a loud bang sounded and the ship shook fiercely. I fell, landing on my stomach, and slammed my fist on the floor. "Dammit!"

I scrambled to my feet and ran to the stack of crates. I attempted to push them over, but they were too heavy. What the hell? Why hadn't the men thrown these overboard?

_Boom! Crash! _There were sounds of yelling on deck.

The pirates! Could they really be here so soon? I grabbed my knife from the floor, as I had dropped it when I fell, and began pulling at the slats on the crate. If I couldn't move them, I'll just pull them apart. The slat fell away and I could finally see what was in the crates. Straw and...

"Rum? Damn those men!" Of course they would hang on to their precious liquor. I didn't want to throw the bottles, as then I would have to deal with the glass, but I quickly worked to empty the crate. As soon as it was light enough, I pulled the crate free. I was glad to discover that I was thin enough to fit through the hole I had created, and I pushed myself through slowly.

Finally, I was free and I raced for the door that lead to the deck. Before I could reach it, the door swung open and a burly man crashed through. He saw me and raised his sword, but I blocked it high and brought my knife swiftly to his side. He groaned and dropped to his knees, but I didn't stick around to see what damage I had done. I had to get to the men!

Out on the upper deck, fog circled the groups of people fighting. A man appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, but I blocked just as well as I had blocked my previous attacker. I deflected each parry and thrust until I was able to push him backwards. He fell heavily onto the main deck. I hurried down the stairs, avoiding blows and crouching to duck away from the large men barreling towards me.

I was using every bit of information that Akefia had taught me about fighting on a ship.

Rounding a corner, I almost ran right into a man, tall and slender. His skin tone mirrored my own, but his white hair was as wild as Akefia's. He was dressed as though he was in a drawing room and not on board a ship that was being attacked.

"What have we here?" he said, sizing me up with a grin. I didn't have time for small talk, so I lashed out at him with my cutlass. He caught my blade easily on his own, deflecting it back.

"Feisty," he chuckled. I frowned, but the man did little more than smile as I pushed my blade towards him once more. He blocked, and then began swinging hard and fast. I slowly started backing up, parrying and dodging, but I could feel it in my bones. I was no match for this man. I kept backing up, merely because I had nowhere else to go.

_"And never, ever let a pirate corner you," Akefia said, in a low and dangerous voice._

Then, my hip bumped against the railing and I was stuck. The man lashed out with his sword and I blocked it, but my hand went numb from the force. Less than a second later, my own cutlass clattered to the floor.

"Surrender," the man said, calmly. I could feel my heart beating in my throat, but I would not back down.

"I will never surrender to a pirate!" I yelled.

"A pity," he replied, the smile never leaving his face. I watched as he raised his sword, then it was heading straight for me. He swung with such a force that I knew it was a blow to kill.

But then, there was a flash of steel and a cutlass was before my face, blocking the taller man's blow. Malik! I shifted my eyes to the right to see...

"You seem to be in a difficult spot," my savior said.

"Bakura?" I muttered, eyes wide with tears prickling at the edge.

"You've never called me that before," he said with a grunt, throwing his hand so that the taller man's sword was thrown back at him.

"Akefia Bakura!" the man said, as though he was savoring fine wine. "I'd heard that you were dead."

"You heard wrong, Bart," Akefia growled. My knees grew weak at what I heard. I had fought Black Bart and lived to tell about it? Well, not yet, I realized. Bart swung down at Akefia and the noise was so loud.

Quickly, I dashed for my cutlass and began to fight alongside Akefia. Together, we put Bart on the defensive. But he was a good, no, an amazing swordsman, warding off every single blow.

"What of Thief King Kelly?" he asked, not breaking a sweat.

"He's in the brig," Akefia responded, in a similar manner. It was as if the two were having a polite conversation while I couldn't even catch my breath.

"So this is a pirate hunter's ship?" Bart mused aloud.

"Her captain is, yes. Rather bad planning to attack him, don't you think? The only thing of value aboard is the rum."

"I don't drink the devil's brew," the pirate captain retorted with a shrug.

"Ah, so I've heard," Akefia chuckled. "That gives you no reason to stay." Lash after lash, swing after swing.

"On the contrary. I do enjoy a good fight." Then he gave a smile so wide that I thought his jaw would unhinge and suddenly, Bart pulled away and two pirates were in front of us. We were no longer two against one, but one on one, fighting desperately.

I knew it wasn't fair, but Akefia taught me not to fight fair. I pulled a pistol out of my belt and shot the pirate in his leg. He dropped to the ground in agony and I turned, doing the same to the pirate fighting Akefia. We looked around frantically, but Black Bart was nowhere to be seen.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you use that on Bart?" Akefia shouted, eyes wide as he tried to catch his breath.

"I forgot I had them!" I replied, shaking slightly. I had been so terrified it was a wonder I could think at all. "What are you doing here?"

"We were following behind you and pulled up to offer assistance," he replied, keeping his eyes plastered on the pirates attempting to climb away. "Didn't I warn you about Bart?"

"You were behind us?" I asked, startled. Only then did I notice that my ship was wedged between two mighty pirate ships. "W-why? Why do you even care? I know that the treasure is on your ship! Why-"

A pirate ran out of nowhere, attacking Akefia. Of course, Akefia easily deflected the blow and took the pirate down in mere seconds, but I was a little upset that he had interrupted my angry rant.

"Your ship is badly damaged in the hull," Akefia said, grabbing my arm gently (as gently as a pirate can). "You must board the Phantom, now!"

"Not without my crew," I said, without hesitation.

"Do not test my patience right now!" When I didn't move, he sighed, dropping my arm. "Give the order to abandon ship."

"It can't be that bad," I huffed, crossing my arms. No sooner had I said that when the ship shook violently. With my arms crossed, I couldn't catch myself and I fell hard, landing practically on my face.

"Abandon ship!" I screamed, scrambling to my feet. I grabbed a passing powder monkey. "Spread the word to board the Phantom Mist now!" It seemed like only seconds and now everyone is moving as if their lives depended on it. Well, I suppose they do.

"Let's go," Akefia said.

"No," I replied, hurriedly. "I'm the captain and I will not leave until everyone is safely on your ship."

"This isn't the bloody British Navy! No one will hold you accountable! Now come on!" He tried to drag me away, but I stood firm.

"I will hold me accountable! But a pirate wouldn't understand that."

I didn't give him time to respond. I simply turned away and shouted more orders. It seemed that Black Bart was giving the same order from the safety of his ship, as the fighting had ceased and men were running every which way, trying to escape the sinking ship. I ran across the deck, helping the wounded get across to the makeshift bridge connecting my ship to Akefia's. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed said captain of the Phantom Mist doing the same thing.

The ship lurched slightly as the Royal Fortune cut loose and began to drift away. Had we survived Black Bart?

"Akefia! Kelly is in the hold!" I called out to him.

"I'll get him, just hurry," he sighed. He rushed away and I watched him disappear. I was surprised to find that I was now the only one on the deck now. The men had left just as quickly as the pirates had appeared. I avoided looking at my blood stained ship so I wouldn't have to see who wouldn't be leaving with us. Instead, I focused on waiting. Waiting for Akefia.

The ship groaned.

"Cut the mooring!" someone shouted from the other side of the ship. "Ry! Get over here!" It was Malik. He was standing on the Phantom Mist holding his hand out across the opening. How long has he been over there? Did he abandon us immediately?

Then, with horror, I realized that the Phantom Mist was floating away slowly.

"Ryou! You don't have to wait! He's not on the crew so you have no obligations!" I couldn't believe the words coming from Malik. Malik, who abandoned me while Akefia was still on the ship helping me. Speak of the damn devil, he appeared, running out from below deck faster than I'd seen him run before.

"Kelly is gone!" Akefia exclaimed. "Is everyone else crossed?"

"All but the dead," I sighed.

"Good, now let's go," he said. I thought about jumping into the water to be fished out, but then I remembered. A sinking ship can pull anything down with it, including people. "Don't worry. Climb up on the railing." His voice was so gentle at the moment that I didn't bother to question. I just did as he asked.

Carefully, I balanced as well as I could on the railing. Then, I watched as Akefia hacked at a rope and ran towards me, gripping the piece of rope still attached to the sails. Then he jumped over the railings, catching me by my waist and the ship disappeared beneath my feet. I gasped, clinging tightly to the pirate captain's shirt. He let go of the rope and turned his body so that when we landed, I fell on top of him, my fall cushioned slightly.

We were safe.

I jumped up and ran to the railings, looking over the edge. I made it just in time to see the deck of the Dangerous Lady get swallowed by the sea. The mast was still visible, but I knew that it would be gone soon.

Looking beyond that, I could see the Royal Fortune sailing away. On the main deck, Black Bart and Thief King Kelly were standing side by side, like old friends. They were grinning wildly like the madmen that I knew the were. Akefia finally stood, catching his breath, and walked up to me, checking to see the damage.

"Akefia Bakura! We will meet again, matey!" Kelly screamed across the water.

"I look forward to it!" Akefia replied, just as loudly. As the Royal Fortune disappeared into the mist, you could hear Kelly's laughter echoing across the waters. Then, our pirate savior turned to his crew.

"Quickly!" he yelled, "Unfurl the sails and put some distance between us and the damn Royal Fortune! Set course north by nor'east!"

"Aye!" There was movement among the men standing as they rushed to their posts. That's when I noticed that every surviving member of my crew was on his knees in the center of the deck, not a weapon among them.

"What...?" I mumbled.

"My ship, my rules," Akeifa sighed, knowing I would disapprove. I watched him as he walked towards Malik who had his eyes narrowed. "Ishtar! On your feet!"

I saw Malik's frown deepen, but he dare not disobey and stood slowly.

"They say fifty lashes will kill a man," Akefia started, crossing his arms. "So I think I will just give you forty-nine. And every morning, you will receive another forty-nine."

"Don't bother! I can take fifty easily!" Malik retorted, eyes burning with hatred. I was too stunned to say anything, so I just watched the two men.

"Good, but in truth, I don't think you can take five," Akefia chuckled. "Rafael, take Mr. Ishtar to the brig." A huge man stepped forward, saluting, and grabbed Malik's arm roughly.

"If it's the last thing I do, I will see you hanged!" Malik growled as the burly man led him away. I thought he would protest more, but he didn't. I guess he realized that he was at a disadvantage aboard a pirate ship with Akefia as it's captain.

"Ryuji!" Akefia called, ignoring Malik completely. "The articles, please."

The man who had lied to me and been my cook for our journey suddenly appeared. His one hand lay limp against his side but the other hand was holding a set of papers. I suspected that he did not fight on our ship, but instead had been hiding in his room. The coward.

"Gentlemen!" Akefia called out loudly. He was using a voice that a captain would use as he began to pace in front of the men on their knees. "The ship you are on is a pirate ship, and pirate ships have a strict set of articles. You are obliged to either sign them or you will spend the remainder of the voyage in the brig alongside Mr. Ishtar where you will, no doubt, parish from listening to his long winded rants about the evils of piracy."

A few of the men chuckled. It seems that it was an inside joke among the men.

"Ryuji! Read the articles."

"Aye, aye!" the man spoke up. Another man took the scroll of papers and unfurled it so he could read them. "Number one. If any man hide his loot and defraud the company, he shall be marooned instantly. Number two. Men are obliged to keep their cutlasses and pistols clean and fit for battle at all times. Number three. To desert the ship or quarters in time of battle is cause for marooning or death."

I wanted to speak up and ask if Ryuji had done that, but I held my ever curious tongue.

"Number four," Ryuji continued. "No striking of a fellow mate onboard. All quarrels are to be handled on shore. Number five. Each man will receive and equal share of the prize. That's all we have, gents!"

There was a mumbling among her crew as I could see wide eyes of fear and confusion. Akefia stopped pacing momentarily and stood in front of them.

"For those of you who are squeamish with pirating, rest assured, we have no plans of capturing any ships before we reach our destination." That seemed to get the crews attention. "Once we reach our destination, you may disembark and go on your merry way. Until then, you are either with us or in the brig."

One by one, I watched as my men came forward, signing the document and identifying themselves as pirates.

"What will it be, Ryou?" Akefia asked next to me. I'd been so busy watching the men that I had't heard him approach.

"You're asking me to become a pirate," I muttered quietly. This was all too much to take in.

"No. I'm asking you to honor the rules of the ship."

"And if I don't sign, you will put me in the brig?"

"Not if you give me your word that you won't instigate a mutiny." That surprised me more than anything else that had happened so far. I jerked my head around to stare at him.

"You trust my word?" I asked, astounded.

"I do," was all he said.

"Fine, then you will have it," I said, nodding my head. "I will not instigate a mutiny."

"Very well," Akefia said. "Then the captain's cabin will be readied for you." He started to turn away, but I grabbed his arm.

"You...you're not really going to take the cat to Malik, are you?" I asked quietly, frowning.

"Do you love him?" Akefia asked in response, not giving away any emotions.

"He's my friend and he's been a good quartermaster," I told him. "Please, just don't bloody his back!"

"Oh, what do you take me for? A barbarian?" he chuckled, touching my cheek gently. "I never had any intention to take a lash to him, but I don't want him sleeping soundly either."

"I don't think any of us will sleep soundly until we reach the port," I sighed, drawing away from him slowly. "Which port are you taking us to?"

"New Providence."

"What?" I called out, turning back to him with my eyes wide. "They'll hang you there!"

"Probably," he shrugged. "But we have a chest filled with coins to deliver."

"The treasure?" I asked. The surprises just kept growing. "You were bringing it back to me?"

"Don't say that like I'm a hero!" he retorted. "It's just not as much gold as I remember. It was hardly worth the bother." And yet, he did bother.

"Thank you." He shook his head.

"Words are not a fair trade," he said. "I want tonight. And every moment until we reach the port."

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. At this point, I would do whatever he asked of me.


	15. Chapter 15

**WOAH WOAH WOAH! I've rewritten this at least 10 times, but then I forget that I almost finished it and then FF deletes it from my files because it's been inactive for so long. 11 times the charm! Let's see if this one actually makes it out on to the internet. It's relatively short and fluffy so I don't know why I kept forgetting to finish it!  
**

**Guys, I'm sorry I suck as a human being. I should not forget that I enjoy writing and actually update stuff every once in awhile. **

**I also have a new tenderfic planned in the crevice of my brain, but I really want to finish this one before I start a fic that I take years to finish...because I suck.**

* * *

By order of the captain, the majority of the crew was below deck. The only men about were the helmsmen steering the ship and the lookouts in the crows nest.

In the captain's cabin, I had found a blue silk shirt and flowing black slacks. The outfit appeared to be from the orient so I wondered how it had come to be here. No doubt, it was plunder, but I was glad to be out of the dirty clothes of battle. I'd also been able to take a bath, as had Akefia. I could tell, because when he arrived to escort me to the deck, the tips of his hair were still wet.

On the deck, I noticed a barrel of rum situated next to the railing. An extra sail was strewn atop it, making a nice, small table with two small chairs and a lantern hanging next to it. The stars provided a magnificent sort of show for us as the sparkled and danced above us.

We sat in silence as a roasted pheasant was split between us. I wondered where the cook had gotten it. Perhaps there were pheasants on Kelly's island? I didn't find it important enough to break the comfortable silence. However, when we were splitting a piece of cake that tasted distinctly of rum, I did wonder.

"Do pirates put rum in everything?"

"Whenever possible," he replied, glancing out to sea. I followed his gaze to the horizon, the water and sky mixing into a perfect harmony.

"I've never eaten a meal outside before," I said, quietly as if almost a whisper. I didn't want my voice to shatter the peacefulness of this vast world.

"If I had it my way, I would never go below deck," he replied. Before I could ask, he continued on, most likely knowing that my never ending curiosity would get the best of me. "I like being in the open. I suppose that's why I love the sea so much. There's nothing to confine you. Nothing to hold you in."

"Being in the brig must have been torture for you." His gaze finally returned to me and his eyes seemed to entrance me.

"Well, you left me a light, a kindness I did not expect from a pirate hunter." As he spoke, he slowly reached his hand forward, placing it over top of mine gently. It was then that I noticed that the moon was missing from the starry sky.

"It's a moonless night," I muttered with a small smile. "Perhaps you should tell me the details, pirate."

"Would you like to call up the cabin boys?"

"No." Tonight was for us, and us alone.

"Very well, then. We were sailing where the Caribbean meets the Atlantic when we saw a merchant ship. It was sailing French colors so we decided to board and take it." He absentmindedly touched his cheek where the scar was etched under his eye. "It was my first time boarding an enemy ship and I was but twelve."

"Wait," I interrupted him. "Twelve? And you're twenty-one now?" I did some quick math and determined a startling fact. "That was during Queen Anne's war! You were a privateer with Kelly!" Akefia didn't reply to that, neither confirming or denying, but I knew it to be true. "No wonder you find no fault in his piracy."

"I never said I find no fault, just that I understood it. Now would you like to hear the rest of the story?" His eyes showed that he found it amusing, my curiosity.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Please continue."

"It was a moonless night when we attacked, much like tonight's. We sent two rowboats across to the ship. Since I was young, I was small and fast, so they sent me up the rope first. I scurried up and threw myself onto the deck. It was so quiet that I could only hear the water lapping against the sides of the ship. It was very eerie at that point. I called down the all clear, and mere seconds later, the deck was live with crewmen that were alerted to our arrival."

"Is that when you got the scar?" I asked, quickly. I was completely enamored by the story.

"Oh? No. That came later. Afterwards actually. We thought that we had captured everyone and another lad and I were assigned to check and make sure the dead were truly gone. I'd been kicking each body to make sure they didn't move, when one grabbed the knife from my boot. The other lad screeched so the crewman turned to attack him. That's when I leaped between the two of them. He slashed across my face with my own knife."

"You saved the other boy?"

"It's impossible to tell," he shrugged. "The man might not have tried to harm him, but he had blood lust in his eyes. The next thing I new, the man had a sword poking out of his chest. Kelly never did take well to the dead coming back to life. Probably why he didn't take kindly to seeing me again."

"You say the other boy screeched," I mused, chuckling. "Would that perhaps be..?"

"Indeed. Ryuji and I were taken on at the same time. He was younger, smaller."

"You were always his protector, and yet he betrayed you." Akefia looked up at the stars as if reliving memories.

"Odd thing is, if I asked him to die for me, I know he would." I looked at him carefully, studying his expression.

"You would never ask though."

"No, I wouldn't."

"You're a complicated man, Akefia Bakura." He stood up, stretched for a moment, and then offered me his hand.

"Not so complicated."

I took his hand and stood, not hesitating to rise on tip toes and wrap my arms around him, resting my head in the crook of his neck. And I realized, no. Not so complicated.

**Nobody's POV**

That night, true to Akefia's wishes, they did not go below deck to be confined. Instead, a small mound of blankets had been set out in a position where they could easily lay and see the stars as they drifted off to sleep together. Ryou fell asleep first, but Akefia was kept awake longer due to knowing what Ryou hoped would not be true.

As they sailed closer and closer to New Providence, their time together grew shorter. Akefia merely wanted to spend every possible moment with Ryou.

He'd realized a lot when he saw The Dangerous Mage being attacked by Black Bart. He'd realized that without Ryou, the world would seem so empty and no amount of gold coins could fix that. Even though he would have had a crew and a ship, it meant nothing to him any longer. He wasn't sure when exactly that had happened, but he knew the moment he saw Ryou desperately fighting Bart that there was no changing it. It had happened and it was too late to go back. It also meant that he wanted Ryou to be happy.

While the arrival at the port city would mean freedom for Ryou's father, it meant death for Akefia, even if Ryou didn't want to see it.


End file.
